My Life After I Met You, Sasuke!
by Devi Na Akeyama
Summary: Setelah dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pria dingin yang menjadi incaran banyak wanita, kehidupan baru Sakura pun dimulai. Tapi, dibalik itu ada segelintir orang yang ingin merenggut kebahagiaan Sakura. (Gak pinter bikin summary) ceritanya gak jauh beda dari drama Jepang : Itakiss / Drama Korea : Naughty (Playful) Kiss tapi ya tetep beda dikit.
1. Chapter 1

Maaf Fanfict ini pasti jauh dari kata sempurna. typo akut, cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan.

Jika ada kesalahan mohon reviewnya.

Saran/ide needed!

.

.

.

.

.

Happy reading ~

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Devi Namira AH

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pairing : Sasusakux

Rate : T

.

.

.

.

* * *

My Life After I Met You, Sasuke!

Chapter 1

* * *

Pengenalan Tokoh

~Sakura : 15 Tahun

~Sasuke : 15 Tahun

* * *

(Sakura POV)

Taman belakang Sekolah,

di situlah aku berada. Tempat yang kujadikan sebagai pelarian dari orangtua yang memaksaku untuk menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak kukenal.

Orangtuaku adalah orang yang paling kusayangi. Mereka yang telah membesarkanku, mendidikku, mengasuhku penuh kasih sayang dengan segala fasilitas mewah ini. rasanya aku akan menjadi anak yang sangat durhaka jika terus saja membatah perintah mereka.

Akulah Haruno Sakura, anak tunggal dari Pasangan Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. Siapa yang tidak kenal mereka? salah satu pengusaha yang sangat sukses dalam dunia perbisnisan di Konoha.

Dan disinilah aku, di taman belakang sekolah,

Taman ini sangat damai. Karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh dari gedung sekolah, membuat siswa lain menjadi malas untuk mengunjunginya. Taman ini dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga indah dan kicauan burung yang terbang kesana-kemari. Ditambah suara air mancur buatan yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Cukup membuatku dilema dengan suasana. Di atas rerumputan hijau aku berbaring. Dan tiba-tiba,

"Sakuraaa!" Panggil Ino dari kejauhan.

Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menghampiriku dengan nafas yang tidak karuan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Itu, ada anak baru... Dan dia tampan sekali!". Tukas Ino sembari mengambil botol air minum milikku.

"Lalu, Tujuanmu apa memberi tahuku? Sejak kapan aku peduli dengan laki-laki di sekolah ini?" Jawabku tanpa menoleh kearah Ino.

"Mungkin saja kau butuh sandaran. hahaha... sudahlah Sakura, tidak ada gunanya kamu menunggu si Gaara anak kelas sebelah itu" Ino mencoba menyemangati.

"Ino, pertama, aku hanya suka dengan penampilannya, kedua, aku akan dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku, ketiga, AKU TIDAK BISA MENOLAK permintaan mereka". Jawabku lesu setelah mengingat perjodohan bodoh itu lagi.

"Dia begitu dingin kepadaku.. Kudengar dia sedang mendekati Uzumaki Karin teman sekelasnya". Ucapku mulai menahan tangis.

Namun apa dayaku? Akhirnya air mataku benar-benar menetes. Ino yang melihatnya langsung mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tissue.

"Sakura! Kau ini perempuan yang tangguh. Tak akan ada orang yang percaya bila kau menangis" Ino mengusap air mataku perlahan.

"Ino, semua orang pernah menangis.." Aku nyengir.

"Saku, jangan mengharapkan orang yang mengharapkan oranglain" Ino memelukku, aku merasa tenang sekarang.

"Sudahlah Sakura, aku tau ini berat, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa melaluinya!" Ino menepuk-nepuk punggungku perlahan.

'terima kasih Ino. Kau yang terbaik!'

"Mari kita ke kelas, sudah hampir bel masuk" Ajak Ino.

"Ayo!"

Kita berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan dan mulai membicarakan pelajaran dan tugas kelompok.

.

.

.

.

7 AM

It's time to begin the 1st present,

teng tong tong teng~

.

.

.

Keadaan kelas gaduh.

Kakashi sensei belum juga datang. Memberikan kesempatan kepada para siswa untuk bermain atau sekadar berbincang-bincang dengan yang lainnya.

Naruto dan Shikamaru sibuk membuat pesawat kertas, Sai sibuk menggambar, Hinata sibuk merajut, Temari sibuk dengan filmnya bersama Tenten, Ino juga sibuk sendiri dengan proyeknya. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Saku-Chan! Kau terlihat murung, kenapa?". Tanya Naruto masib melipat pesawat kertas dari sobekan bukunya.

"Aku hanya kelelahan Naruto!"

"Kukira kau kurang hiburan. Sbentar, aku punya sesuatu yang pasti menghiburmu".

"ini diaaa!" Naruto menaruh CD player lengkap dengan wadahnya ke atas mejaku.

"Wahhh, film! Terima kasih Naruto! aku sudah lama tidak menonton film"

"hahahaha sama-sama Saku-Chan!" Naruto memamerkan giginya yang rapi LAGI.

Hinata yang berada dibelakangku terkekeh geli.

Perlahan aku membukanya, dan melihat CD player yang sudah usang itu. namun, aku terbelalak dengan tulisan :

"Oni Chichi episode 1-End"

.

.

.

.

"Narutoo!"

Aku melempar sepatuku dan melayang tepat di jidatnya. Sekarang kau bisa melihat jidat Naruto kemerahan berbentuk alas sepatuku.

"Dasar kau. Sampai kapan otak mesum itu terus bekerja, huh?"

"Kukira kau suka saku-Chan! Melihat ekspresi awalmu yang terlihat gembira hahaha". Naruto mengusap jidatnya perlahan.

"sepertinya di otakmu saraf mesumnya sudah membengkak tingkat akut! Lebih baik kau periksakan ke Tsunade Sensei agar segera mendapat terapi".

"hahaha setidaknya kau tertawa Saku-Chan!"

Eh?

Tak kusangka, sahabatku satu ini selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk menghibur oranglain.

'terima kasih Naruto!' ucapku dalam hari.

7.20 AM

Kakashi sensei terlihat sedang berjalan menuju kelas 9H yaitu kelas Sakura dan diikuti dengan seorang anak berambut raven yang mencuat keatas di belakangnya. Aku tak pernah melihat model rambut seaneh itu di sekolah ini.

"Mungkin dia anak baru yang dimaksud Ino?" batinku dalam hati.

Kakashi sensei memasuki ruang kelasku.

"Baiklah anak-anak, maaf atas keterlambatanku. Ada beberapa tugas di kantor yang harus aku selesaikan".

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, ia pindahan dari Suna. Silakan masuk!". Perintah Kakashi Sensei.

Dari pintu, si rambut raven itu memasuki ruang kelas, membuat beberapa anak perempuan ki kelasku tertegun.

Setelah kusadari ternyata rambutnya mirip pantat ayam. Mata onyxnya yang kelam melihat sekilas keadaan kelas dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang datar.

Dia berkaos biru muda ditutupi dengan hem biru tua. Bercelana krem selutut ditambah sepatu sportnya biru tua yang terlihat mahal bagiku.

Tiap geraknya membuat para perempuan di kelasku meleleh dan terbakar di wajah.

"Silakan memperkenalkan diri. Atau kau bisa menceritakan sedikit tentang dirimu!" perintah Kakashi Sensei.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke".

Banyak mata terbelalak. Inikah yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke,

anak dari pemilik Uchiha Corp, perusahaan terbesar yang ada di Konoha. Namun, satu hal yang kurang dari dia,

badannya pendek.

"Baiklah Sasuke. Kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana". Perintah Kakashi sensei sambil menunjuk kursi kosong paling depan yang ada di sebelahku.

"Apa?! Aku akan duduk sebangku dengan dia?" Batinku dalam hati.

Sebenarnya aku lebih suka duduk sendiri walaupun Ino sudah ratusan kali menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku.

Sasuke berjalan kearahku tanpa menjawab pernyataan Kakashi sensei. Sasuke duduk, menaruh tasnya dan langsung menyimpan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno" Ucapku mencoba ramah.

.

.

.

"Hn."

.

.

WTF!?

Tidak adakah jawaban lain yang bisa ia ucapkan? Protesku walau hanya kusimpan dalam hati.

"Anak-anak, keluarkan buku kumpulan soal kalian, kita akan membahas beberapa soal untuk ujian berikutnya". Kakashi sensei mulai menyalakan LCD proyektor.

"untuk Sasuke kau bisa berbagi dulu dengan Sakura sementara buku-buku pesananmu datang". lanjut Kakashi sensei.

Kami-san, ujian apalagi ini..

.

.

.

.

.

Kringggg... kringgggg...

Jeritan siswa berbunyi. Tanda waktu untuk kami semua istirahat, kecuali Sasuke.

"Akankah kau beranjak dari tempat duduk itu?" tanyaku sambil merapikan alat tulisku.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Mau ke kantin?"

"Tidak."

"Ingin menitip sesuatu untuk dibelikan?" tanyaku kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak."

Aku mulai kesal dengan sikap si pantat ayam itu. Langsung saja aku pergi sebelum aku benar-benar meledak dibuatnya.

Di Kantin aku melihat Ino dan Sai sudah melambaikan tangan mereka untuk memberi tahuku mereka disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12.50 PM

waktu untukku pulang sekolah.

Saat di depan gerbang, sudah kulihat Sasuke berjalan keluar sekolah dengan banyak perempuan mengekornya. Ibarat induk ayam yang diekori anaknya.

Sasuke bagaikan matahari, menjadi pusat magnet perhatian para gadis yang melihatnya. Para gadis yang mengelilingi sasuke, melihat Sasuke dari segala penjuru.

Namun, dengan wajahnya yang datar dan cuek, tidak memperdulikan para perempuan itu. Dasar Aneh~

Akhirnya kerumuman itu pudar. setelah aku menyadari bahwa Sasuke dijemput oleh mobilnya.

Seperti biasa, aku akan pulang bersama Ino dengan berjalan kaki. Jarak rumahku dengan sekolah memang jauh, namun aku memlih untuk menghemat uang dan mengurangi tumpukan lemak yang ada di tubuhku.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku melihat Sabaku no Gaara sedang membeli Ramen bersama Uzumaki Karin teman sekelasnya.

Ya Tuhan, hatiku terasa sakit mengingat diriku yang hanya bisa memperhatikannya dari kejauhan. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya sangat menyejukan hatiku.

Namun kesejukan hati ini hilang, setelah melihat perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata itu mulai menyuapi Gaara.

Hatiku tersayat, adakah luka yang lebih sakit dari ini?

"Sakuraa! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ino menghampiriku, aku tidak menyadari Ino yang terus berjalan lurus sedangkan aku masih memperhatikan Gaara.

"Sakura, bagaimana perasaanmu saat duduk dengan Uchiha itu?" Kata Ino memecah lamunanku.

"Biasa saja". jawabku malas.

"Ayolah, pasti ada yang spesial dari itu, ceritakan padaku". mohon Ino yang menampakan matanya yang bersinar-sinar.

"Ia sangat pendiam, eh, bukannya pendiam, tapi cuek. Dan menyebalkan! Aku tidak berbicara banyak dengannya". Jawabku sedikit jengkel mengingat jawaban yang selalu diucapkan pantat ayam itu.

"Hey, Jidat! kau berani mengatai Uchiha itu menyebalkan? Bahkan perempuan lain akan memberikan apapun hanya untuk bisa duduk disebelahnya". Jawab Ino yang terdengar membela si Pantat Ayam.

"Bahkan aku rela melakukan apapun hanya untuk pindah dari sisi si Uchiha mengebalkan itu!".

"Dasar jidat, tidak melihat kesempatan dalam kesempitan" Jawab Ino.

"Aku tidak melihat hal itu sebagai kesempatan Ino. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan".

"Oya Ino, kau kan sudah punya Sai, memang dia tidak marah denganmu? "Tanyaku.

"Hey Sakura, tidak ada hubungan antara laki-laki tampan dengan Sai".

Protes Ino menatap tajam diriku.

"terserah kau sajalah".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah.

Aku langsung masuk ke rumahku yang bisa dibilang besar. Interior pilihan ayah yang didominasi unsur kayu dan banyak tanaman langka diletakan di sudut ruangan. Dinding rumah di cat dengan perpaduan warna coklat dan hijau kesukaan ayah. Aku pun menyukainya.

Selain aku dan orangtuaku, yang tinggal disini ada puluhan pelayan, beberapa sopir dan 2 orang tukang kebun yang dibayar ayahku untuk membersihkan rumah ini.

Banyak pelayan yang ayah siapkan untuk membantuku. Namun, aku menolak itu semua. Aku hanya mencoba mandiri tanpa harus mengandalkan mereka. Kalau hanya membersihkan kamarku dan memasak makanan aku juga masih sanggup.

Setelah mencuci kaki, dan berganti pakaian, aku turun ke dapur untuk memasak. membuka kulkas untuk melihat bahan-bahan yang bisa kumasak. tiba-tiba...

"Maaf Nona Haruno, sebaiknya Nona istirahat saja, biarkan saya yang memasak" Tawar seorang pelayan.

"Tidak usah Bi, terima kasih... Aku ingin memasak sendiri" Tolakku mencoba halus.

"Tapi saya ingin membantu Nona"

"Baiklah Bi.. tunggu sebentar ya"

Aku ke kamar mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis beberapa bahan makanan yang aku butuh.

"Ini Bi, tolong pergi ke pasar terdekat dan beli beberapa bahan ini" Aku menyodorkan kertas dan sejumlah uang.

"Maaf Nona Haruno, tapi uang ini terlalu banyak hanya untuk membeli bahan yang kau inginkan".

"Tak apa. sisanya bisa kau gunakan untuk membeli makananmu sendiri"

"Terima kasih, Nona". Aku melihat senyum dari bibi pelayan itu. Rasanya senang juga membuat oranglain tersenyum.

Aku langsung pergi memasak dengan bahan seadanya. Makan dalam keadaan memikirkan sosok bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu.

Juga bertanya-tanya, 'Bagaimana wajah calon suamiku nanti?'

Tampan? jelek? Tinggi? Pendek? Hitam? putih? atau?

Kemungkinan terburuk : Aku akan menikahi kolega ayah yang telah berumur sekitar setengah abad, berjalan menggunakan kursi roda menuju kearahku, tertawa dengan memamerkan gigi palsunya yang mengerikan, dan tinggal menghitung jari menuju hari sepeninggalnya. Lalu aku menjadi janda muda dan orang akan berpikir aku hanya mengincar harta warisan.

'Kyaaaa~ Aku tidak mau menikah!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai makan, aku mencuci piring yang kugunakan dan mengembalikannya ke rak.

aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku di atas kasur dengan sprei merah muda berukuran king size. Kamarku yang dominan dengan warna pink ini serasa amat sepi.

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang dihiasi gambar bunga Sakura. Aku banyak memikirkan nasibku setelah ini, hidup yang akan jadi korban keinginan orangtuaku. Karena terlalu lama berpikir dan kelelahan aku akhirnya terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

05.45 PM

"Sakura sayang, ayo bangun"

suara itu terdengar familiar. Tidak

lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibuku yang sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam kamarku yang lupa kukunci.

"sebentar lagi, Bu". ucapku masih menutup mata sedikit menguap.

"Sakura, cepatlah bangun atau kau akan terlambat". lanjut ibuku sambil menaruh beberapa pakaian ke atas sofa besar berwarna pink muda milikku.

"untuk apa?"

"Pertemuan kita dengan keluarga Uchiha tentu saja". Ucap ibuku tersenyum sendiri.

"Uchiha?"

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau mandi dan segera berganti pakaian".

ibuku pergi meninggalkanku dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sangat gembira dan berjalan diiringi beberapa loncatan kecil.

Aneh.

Ibu tak pernah bersikap begitu. Aku pun tak tau sebabnya.

"Uchiha?" gumamku.

Eh?! Berarti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi.

Aku memakai pakaian yang diberikan ibuku.

Yaitu gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah muda dengan corak bunga Sakura. dengan sedikit glitter di bagian bawahnya membuatnya bergemerlap bila terkena cahaya. menurutku indah.

rambut yang kusanggul dengan diberi hiasan bunga sakura kecil di dekatnya, cocok dengan gaunku. (menurutku)

baiklah. aku siap!

"Sakura, ayo sayang... Kita terlambat!"

Ibuku berteriak agar aku segera turun.

"Coming, Mom!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha~

07.03 PM

.

.

.

.

.

"Mansion yang menakjubkan". Gumamku.

Inikah rumah Uchiha Sasuke si Pantat ayam itu?

Rumah super besar ini memiliki gerbang yang sangat tinggi. Abu-abu menjadi dominan warna rumah ini. Taman indah penuh dengan bunga-bunga, juga dihiasi air mancur yang cukup besar. benar-benar suasana yang sempurna untuk relaksasi.

Setelah ayah memberhentikan mobilnya, kami turun. Pelayan yang bekerja di mansion ini membukakan pintu utama yang 2 kali lebih besar dari pintu utama di rumahku.

bisa kulihat ada 2 orang tengah berdiri dibalik pintu itu. Menunggu untuk menyambut kedatangan kami.

seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang, kulit putih sedikit pucat, dengan mata onyxnya yang indah tengah menatapku.

Dan laki-laki bertubuh gagah, berambut gelap juga menyeringai kearahku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mikoto!"

"Mebuki!"

mereka saling berpelukan seperti sahabat yang telah lama tak bersua.

"Ahhhh, Kizashi! lama tak jumpa... bagaimana perusahaan? lancar?" Laki-laki yang bernama Fugaku itu merangkul ayahku. Mungkin dia adalah rekan kerja lama ayah.

"Tentu Fugaku! semoga setelah ini kerjasama kita akan terjalin lebih erat!" Ayahku membalas rangkulan.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh para bapak itu dan memutuskan untuk tidak menggubrisnya.

"Inikah Sakura yang sering kau ceritakan Mebuki? Dia lebih cantik dari yang kuperkirakan" ucap wanita yang bernama Mikoto Uchiha itu.

"Iya, dialah putriku Mikoto". Jawab ibuku bersemangat.

"senang bertemu anda Nyonya Uchiha, nama saya Haruno Sakura". Ucapku berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Senang sekali bertemu denganmu Sakura. dan kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? panggil saja aku dengan Ibu".

Mikoto merangkulku dan memberikan pelukan erat. Nyaman.

"eh? ibu?" batinku.

"Baik, I-ibu..." jawabku masih ragu-ragu.

"Sakura kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Eh, ayo silakan masuk!". Ajak Ibu Mikoto ke ruang tamu.

Rumah yang menakjubkan. interiornya rumah ala Jepang yang tergabung dengan interior kekinian sangat elegan untuk dilihat.

Kami semua duduk di ruang tamu, namun Ayah bersama laki-laki bernama Uchiha Fugaku itu berbincang-bincang sendiri, mungkin mengenai bisnis.

"Maaf ya Sakura, kedua anakku belum ada yang pulang, tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini"

"Tidak apa-apa, i-ibu". aku ragu.

apakah anak yang dimaksud adalah si Pantat ayam menyebalkan itu?

setelah 15 menit berlalu~

Klakson mobil terdengar dari luar. Mungkinkah itu?

derap langkah terdengar, gagang pintu terlihat bergerak, perlahan namun pasti, pintu besar itu mulai terbuka.

dan itu adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Itachiiiii... Kemarilah nak". Panggil Mikoto.

"Ibu, maaf aku terlambat... Konoha terlalu macet bagiku dan aku mampir ke beberapa kedai Ramen di kota". Kata laki-laki itu.

secara fisik ia mirip sekali dengan Pantat Ayam, hanya lebih tinggi dan rambutnya tidak mencuat ke atas.

"Kau seharusnya menelpon ibu dulu jika pulang terlambat". Ibu Mikoto sedikit kesal.

"hehehe, maaf Bu..." Laki-laki bernama Itachi itu mulai memposisikan diri duduk di sofa dekat dengan ibunya.

"Mebuki, ini Itachi, anakku yang tertua".

"Senang bertemu anda Nyonya Haruno".

"Wah Itachi, tak kusangka kau sudah sebesar ini!" Ibuku menatap Itachi dari atas sampai bawah.

"Tentu saja Tante".

"Dan Itachi, inilah Sakura Haruno". Ibu Mikoto memperkenalkanku.

"Jadi kau yang namanya Sakura, senang bertemu denganmu, aku Itachi Uchiha". Kak Itachi ramah.

"hehehe, senang bertemu denganmu Kak Itachi". aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf soal adikku, dia suka telat pulang ke rumah". lanjut kak Itachi.

Eh, adik?

"Mungkin dia akan menyebalkan awalnya, tapi sebenarnya ia sangat romantis dan perhatian, Sakura!"

Ucap kak Itachii mengambil cemilan yang disiapkan ibu Mikoto.

aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh kak Itachi. Romantis? perhatian?

"Oh ya Sakura, kau sudah lama ya tinggal di Konoha?" Kak Itachi mulai mengambil beberapa cemilan yang ada di meja.

"Iya kak, bukannya sudah lama tapi sejak lahir hehehe"

"Bagus. Berarti kau sudah menyusuri seluruh penjuru Kota Konoha ini..."

"Tentu saja".

"Apakah kau tahu kedai Ramen yang menurutmu paling enak?" Kak Itachi bertanya kepadaku.

"Tahu Kak! Kedai itu tidak jauh sekolahku".

Kedai yang kumaksud adalah kedai ramen yang sering dikunjungi Gaara dengan Karin.

"Bagus, jika ada waktu luang, ajaklah aku mengunjungi kedai itu. Dan juga agar aku tidak makan sendirian. hahahaha".

"Dengan senang hati kak Itachi hahaha". Aku benar-benar suka dengan keramahan kak Itachi.

"Kenapa kakak pergi sendiri? Kemana pacar Kak Itachi?" Aku penasaran dengannya.

"Soal itu... hehehe... Memang aku sudah punya pacar, tapi sekarang dia sedang berada di Jepang untuk mengurusi butik barunya". Kak Itachi menunjukan semburat merah di pipinya. Hal aneh yang terjadi di diri Uchiha itu.

"ahh Souka... Dia bekerja di bidang Fashion ya Kak" aku memperjelas.

"Begitulah. Aku yakin jika kalian bertemu, pasti akan langsung akrab". Itachi senyum-senyum sendiri menceritakan mengenai pacarnya itu.

"Betulkah? aku jadi tidak sabar. Namanya siapa kak?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti saat ia pulang, hahahaha". Kak Itachi tertawa lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku benar-benar menunggu hari itu".

.

.

.

.

"kalau begitu aku masuk dulu, Bu". pamit Kak Itachi.

"Itachi jangan lupa mandi, dan pelayan akan mengantarkan makan malammu"

"Tentu Bu,".

"Sakura, anggaplah ini rumahmu, datanglah padaku jika ada masalah yaaa...". ucap kak Itachi menyeringai ke arahku.

"Terima kasih kak, tentu saja!" Aku malu-malu.

lagi, menunggu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu itu memberi tanda akan ada orang yang masuk. Dan aku tidak ragu lagi, orang yang akan datang adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke~

"Maaf. aku terlambat".

Singkat. jelas. padat.

Ia masih mengenakan baju yang aku liat di sekolah tadi.

"Sasuke, kemana saja kau? Kami semua menunggumu" Mikoto sedikit marah.

Menunggu dia? Untuk apa? aku terus bertanya-tanya.

Maaf, Bu" sasuke masih berdiri.

Berbeda sekali dengan kakaknya yang ramah dan perhatian. Pantat ayam ini menyebalkan.

"kemarilah". ibu Mikoto menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya.

"Mebuki. Inilah Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke ucapkan salam!"

"Senang bertemu anda. Saya Uchiha Sasuke".

"Ah Sasuke, kau benar-benar tampan, pasti dia banyak dikejar oleh para gadis di sekolahnya" Goda ibuku dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat pantat ayam itu.

"Sayang dia terlalu cuek, Mebuki". Ibu Mikoto memberi tahu.

Syukurlah, ibunya tahu bagaimana sikap anaknya.

Ayah, kemarilah" Lanjut Ibu Mikoto.

"mungkin sahamku akan naik sete-" Ucapan Fugaku terpotong.

"Ayo Kizashi, kita lanjutkan nanti".

"Tentu Fugaku." Mereka berjalan sambil tersenyum gembira menyimpan tangan mereka dibelakang.

"Baiklah. Kami ingin memberi tahukan sesuatu kepada kalian berdua". Ibu Mikoto terlihat aneh dengan seringaiannya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat.

"Kau dan Sakura tentunya".

"Ada apa i-ibu?" Tanyaku. Sasuke melirikku dengan aneh.

"Kalian tahu, Haruno Corp dan Uchiha Corp telah lama bekerjasama, bahkan sebelum kalian lahir. Saling bahu membahu membangun perusahaan hingga sukses seperti sekarang ini" Paman Fugaku menjelaskan, mendahului Ibu Mikoto.

"Juga Persahabatan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno yang sudah terjalin sejak kecil". Ibu Mikoto menambahi.

"Jadi?" Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Kami ingin kalian menikah!" Ibuku menjawab.

"Apa?!" Aku dan Sasuke bersamaan.

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 finished! menurut kalian? Kalo jelek gak akan aku lanjutin walaupun Chapter 2 is on the way atau mungkin malah udah jadi? Maaf ceritanya pasaran banget. Tapi memang perjodohan paksa sasusaku adalah cerita favorit author. hahaha... Semoga menghibur para readers.

Apdet kilatnya habis ujian.

Makasih for all readers

Review Please XD

Devi Namira,

Salatiga, 17 April 2016


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf Fanfict ini pasti jauh dari kata sempurna. typo akut, cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan.

Jika ada kesalahan mohon reviewnya.

Saran/ide needed!

Happy reading ~

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Devi Namira AH

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pairing : Sasusakux

* * *

My Life After I Met You, Sasuke!

Chapter 2

* * *

Flashback On~

"Kalian tau, Haruno Corp dan Uchiha Corp telah lama bekerjasama, bahkan sebelum kalian lahir. Saling bahu membahu membangun perusahaan hingga sukses seperti sekarang ini.

"Jadi?". Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

"Kami ingin kalian menikah!" Ibuku menjawab.

"Apa?!" Aku dan Sasuke bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback off~

(Sakura POV)

"ibu? ibu tidak bercanda kan?" Aku masih terheran-heran.

"Ibu, kami ini masih muda." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Tentu saja tidak langsung menikah. Untuk sekarang, kalian akan ditunangkan terlebih dahulu". Ibu Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Menikahnya, akan dilaksanakan ketika kalian sudah berumur 18 tahun. Mungkin 3 tahun lagi". Fugaku tersenyum girang.

"Baiklah! Terserah kalian". Sasuke melipat tangannya ke dada.

'Apa?! sasuke menyetujuinya?' batinku.

"Mikoto, Mebuki, untuk soal pertunangan kuserahkan kepada kalian. Terserah kalian bagaimana acaranya, yang penting mereka segera bertunangan". Ucap Fugaku yang sedang menarik Kizashi ke dalam ruangannya untuk membicarakan soal bisnis.

"Tentu saja Fugaku!" ibuku menimpal.

"Anak-anak, pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi Bagaimana?" Ibu Mikoto memperlihatkan seringannya lagi.

"Terserah Ibu" Sasuke segera memainkan ponselnya.

"Sakura, Sasuke kami akan pergi sebentar untuk membeli perlengkapan, kalian baik-baik ya!" Ibu Mikoto dan Ibu meninggalkan kami berdua.

Kedua wanita itu pergi meninggalkan kami dengan cekikikan kecil. Membuatku heran melihatnya.

"Hn".

"Iya Bu..."

Ishh, kenapa mereka ini? Meninggalkanku sendiri dengan si Pantat Ayam menyebalkan ini.

"Sasuke, baik-baik dengan Sakura ya!".

Ibu Mikoto dan Ibu benar-benar meninggalkan kami. Berdua dengan Pantat Ayam di ruang tamu yang besar ini adalah hal terburuk yang pernah kualami.

Kecanggungan melanda kami.

"Kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" Tanyaku tanpa melihat wajah menyebalkan itu.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain." Wajahnya terus saja menampakan raut datar.

"Kenapa kita tidak menolaknya baik-baik? Aku yakin mereka akan mendengar kita".

Aku mulai putus asa.

"Kapan mereka mendengarmu?"

Sasuke seakan mengetahui bagaimana orangtuaku memperlakukanku.

SEENAKNYA.

"Baiklah. Sementara kita menyetujuinya, tetapi pada akhirnya kita harus menolaknya." Aku mulai serius.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Mari kita buat kesepakatan". Aku memajukan diriku sedikit dari sofa.

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakan pada siapapun mengenai pertunangan kita, kecuali sahabatmu. Itupun harus benar-benar kau pikiran".

"Hn".

"Walaupun kita bertunangan, tidak ada batasan apapun yang ditetapkan, apalagi meminta izin untuk melakukan sesuatu". Lanjutku.

"Jika kita di sekolah, anggap saja kita teman dan pertunangan ini tak pernah terjadi".

Aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku. Kulihat Sasuke masih duduk melipat tangannya ke dada dan memalingkan wajah. Namun kutahu dia memperhatikan.

"Sasuke... Sasuke! Kau dengar tidak?"

Aku mulai kesal dengan sikapnya.

"Hn".

Whatt?!

Lagi-lagi kata itu yang terus terucap dari bibir tipisnya yang seksi.

Eh? Seksi?

Sakura! Kau ini kenapa? Dia tidak seksi sama sekali! Dia itu pantat ayam menyebalkan yang telah merusak hidupmu.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku,

"Hey Pantat Ayam! Kau mau kemana?"

Laju Sasuke terhenti sementara. Ia membalik badan, dan berjalan ke arahku.

Mata onyxnya terus saja menatapku tajam, perlahan maju selangkah demi selangkah. Tanpa kusadari dia sudah berada di depanku.

Menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Seperti mencari miliknya yang hilang dari dalam diriku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku memalingkan wajahku ke kiri.

Dia maju selangkah demi selangkah. Mencodongkan tubuhnya dan mendekati wajahnya ke wajahku.

10cm ,

7 cm,

5 cm,

3cm,

Hingga kurasa tak ada jarak lagi antara kita. Aku bisa merasakan nafas keluar masuk dari hidungnya.

Sasuke menatap tepat di mataku. Dan baru aku tahu bahwa matanya begitu indah walau pemiliknya begitu menyebalkan.

tanpa kusadari...

Blusshhhh~

Mukaku memerah. Bisa kurasakan sekarang. Merasa pipiku akan terbakar jika terus saja dalam posisi yang menakutkan ini.

"Menarik juga!" Sasuke menegakkan kembali badannya dan berbalik.

"A-apa? Apa kau bilang?"

Sasuke pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku.

Berjalan menjauh sambil menyeringai. Tak tahu kenapa, tapi seringaian para Uchiha itu menakutkanku.

Akhirnya tubuh Sasuke lenyap di balik pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang begitu panjang bagiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah.

Terasa melelahkan. Ingin aku segera pulang, dan bermesraan dengan ranjangku.

"Aku ingin pulang, Ino!"

" Jidat Baka! Masuk saja belum, sudah ingin pulang!"

Aku kesal. Kesal sendiri maksudku. Bukan kesal terhadap Ino.

Aku memasuki kelas 9H. Kelas yang berada paling pojok di Konohagakure.

Memfokuskan pandangan ke mejaku. Dan kulihat sudah ada orang menyebalkan itu.

"Ohayou! Sasuke". Aku mencoba ramah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Hn."

Astaga, dia orang yang benar-benar dingin. Ingin aku menjambak rambutnya yang mencuat kee atas itu dan meratakannya dengan gunting kebun.

"Sudahkah kau memberitahu temanmu?" Tanyaku. Aku sudah penasaran sejak tadi.

"Hn."

"Sudah". lanjutnya.

"Apa? Siapa dia?!" Aku sedikit berteriak. Rasa penasaranku semakin menjadi-jadi saat melihatnya menyeringai.

"Dobe."

"Hah?! Siapa Dobe?"

"Akulah Dobe. Ada apa Saku-Chan? Kau memanggil-manggil namaku. Eh, Nama spesialku, hahaha"

Aku melihat si anak mesum berambut kuning itu menggebrak meja milik Sasuke.

"Naruto?! Kau adalah teman Sasuke?".

Aku benar-benar kaget. Ternyata Si Pantat Ayam punya sahabat. Tetapi, kenapa sahabatnya harus si mesum itu?

"Hahahaha, Iya Saku-Chan. Dia adalah temanku sejak kecil. Sayang, dia harus pindah ke Suna selama beberapa tahun".

"Berarti kau sudah tahu bah-"

"Iya, aku tahu semuanya. Sasuke menceritakan padaku tadi malam. Hahaha aku masih tidak percaya ini. kedua sahabatku ini akan me-"

Aku langsung menutup mulut Naruto, menghentikan mulutnya yang dari tadi nerocos tak henti-henti.

Tak kusangka, bahkan aku belum memberi tahu Ino-Pig mengenai perjodohanku dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke sudah memberi tahu bocah yang menjadi pusat koleksi Anime Hentai di sekolah ini. Mungkinkah Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Naruto mesum itu bisa bocor kapan saja Ia mau.

"Tenang saja. Naruto aman di tanganku". Tiba-tiba Suara Sasuke mengagetkanku.

Lagi. Sasuke seperti bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Eh, i-iya...".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran berlalu sangat lama. Semakin lama semakin memberatkanku. Kepalaku terasa pusing melihat angka-angka yang ditulis Kakashi sensei di papan tulis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Waktu yang kutunggu-tunggu untuk bisa tidur sebentar menghilang rasa sakit di kepalaku. Tetapi,

"Hey Jidat, ayo ke kantin!".

"Tidak Ino, aku ingin di kelas saja".

"Jidat, kau ini kenapa?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing".

Sasuke yang sedari tadi berada di sampingku melirik sedikit lalu kembali ke posisinya yang menyebalkan.

"Ayo ke UKS!" Ajak Ino. Aku menyetujuinya. Karena aku sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Ino membopohku menuju UKS.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ditidurkan di ranjang UKS. Beraroma obat. Aku benci itu.

Ino duduk disamping ranjangku, menunggu Tsunade Sensei meriksaku.

"Hmmm. Aku rasa kau kelelahan Nona Haruno, apa yang ada lakukan akhir-akhir ini?". Tsunade sensei merapikan stetoskop yang telah ia gunakan dan mengambil segelas air putih untukku.

"Tidak ada, Sensei". Aku merasa tangan halus Ino mengelus dahiku.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat disini dan tidak usah ikut pelajaran berikutnya".

"Ino, jaga Sakura dulu ya... Aku akan mengambil beberapa berkas kunjungan UKS". Tsunade sensei berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Siap Sensei!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah Sakura, lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untuk kompresmu". Ino hendak berdiri dari posisinya.

"Ino! Temani aku..." Aku memohon sambil menarik baju casual berwarna ungunya.

"Baiklah."

"Jadi, Sakura... Apa yang kau alami hingga sakit begini?"

"Mungkin aku hanya banyak pikiran saja".

"Ceritakan padaku Saku..."

Ino mulai penasaran. Ia heran melihatku bisa sakit.

"Jadii... Soal perjodohan itu.."

"Bagaimana? Kau tahu siapa dia?"

Aku ragu-ragu untuk menjawab.

"Su-sudah".

"Jadi?"

"Dia adalah orang yang kau kenal Ino!"

"Siapa Saku?"

Aku memberanikan diri. Lagipula itu hanyalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabatku yang sudah kukenal selama setengah hidupku.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Aku lantang.

"Ahk Sakura, kau benar-benar sakit ternyata... Istirahatlah" Ino menaikan selimut putih yang tadi hanya ada di pinggangku.

"Inooo!"

Ino tersentak kaget dengan teriakanku.

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

"Sakura, jadi maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah calon SUAMIMU?!"

Ino terbelalak kaget. menurunkan rahang yang tirus lebar-lebar.

"Iya" aku sedikit murung.

Ino berbinar-binar. Bisa kulihat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Mukannya memerah seperti menahan sesuatu lumayan lama.

"Sakuraaa! Kau mendapat seorang pangeran!" Ino berteriak dan mencubit kedua pipiku, menariknya ke kanan dan kiri. Perih mulai terasa di pipiku. Akhirnya Ino mengeluarkan beban-beban berat yang ia tahan.

"awww... Inoo! Dia bukan pangeran. Pangeran itu tampan dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Sedangkan dia? Seringainnya saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri". Aku mengelus pipi yang kupikir sudah memerah.

"Kau belum menyadarinya saja Sakuuu... Jadi kpn pertunangannya? Apa yang Ia katakan padamu? Kenapa tidak langsung menikah saja? Oya, bulan madu? Kau harus konfirmasi dulu denganku mengenai tempat bulan madumu".

"Minggu depan, ibuku dan Ibu Mikoto sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Ino, aku ini masih 15 tahun, apa kata orang nanti jika aku menikah di usiaku ini. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan pernah bertanya soal bulan madu, karena hal itu tak akan pernah terjadi diantara kami". Aku positif lelah menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku tak menyangka si Jidat ini akan segera bertunangan".

"Diamlah Ino. Pertunangan ini juga hanya status. Kita sepakat untuk tetap merahasiakannya".

"tenang saja Saku, rahasiamu aman!"

"terima kasih Ino!"

Kami saling berpelukan. Yamanaka Ino, bagaimana hidupku tanpa kehadiranmu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Ino kembali ke gedung sekolah. Pergi menuju ruang ganti untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran olahraga. Aku hanya mengantar Ino karena kepalaku belum 100% pulih. Tetapi, saat masih sampai di koridor gym, aku mendengar beberapa teriakan dari para gadis yang ada di dekatku. Kau tau kenapa? Tentu saja karena ada Pantat Ayam itu.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan ke arahku yang jaraknya kurang dari 50 m. Onyxnya tertuju ke arahku. Membuat para gadis menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan sedikit berteriak.

Sasuke sekarang berada di hadapanku. Mencoba untuk mengungkapkan tujuannya menghampiriku.

"Kemarikan ponselmu". Sasuke menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah tembok, tidak ingin menatapku secara langsung.

"Untuk apa?" Aku heran. Semua mata para gadis kini tertuju padaku. Bertanya-tanya, mereka pikir Sasuke tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun. Tapi aku memang tidak dekat dengannya.

"Sudah. Kemarikan saja".

Tak tahu kenapa tanganku ini tiba-tiba mengambil ponsel di saku celana selutut dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

Sakura Baka!

Kulihat Sasuke mengeluarkan ponsel hitam miliknya. Kini tangan kanannya menggenggam ponselku dan satunya menggenggam ponselnya sendiri. Memencet beberapa tombol dan mengembalikannya lagi kepadaku.

"Hey Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku?" Sasuke sudah pergi dari koridor.

Aku membolak-balik ponselku, mengecek apakah ada yang rusak atau semacamnya. Juga isi dari ponselku.

"Bagaimana?". Ino penasaran.

"Hmm... Tidak ada yang berubah".

"Kurasa Sasuke itu sedikit aneh".

"Kau baru menyadarinya, Ino? Bukan sedikit, tapi dia MEMANG aneh".

Setelah mengecek untuk kedua kalinya, aku baru sadar jika aku baru saja menelpon nomor tidak dikenal.

"Ini nomor Sasuke!" Aku memberitahu Ino.

"Haahh?! Itu nomor Uchiha Sasuke?!" Ino berteriak.

Dan kau tahu apa akibat dari mulut Ino yang tidak diplester itu? Para gadis yang mendengarnya langsung berlari menghampiriku. Bila kau tahu, saat orang menyebar biji beras dan burung-burung terbang menghampiri biji tersebut secara bersamaan? Itulah yang terjadi padaku. Para gadis yang mengincar ponselku mulai mengerubungi dan memintaku untuk membagikan nomor ponsel si Pantat Ayam sialan itu.

"Sakura, berikan ponselnya..."

"Sakura, sms aku ya..."

"Saku, kau harus membaginya"

"Haruno! Jangan pelit-pelit!"

"Sakura, beritahu nomornya saat di kelas nanti ya"

"Sakura, nanti pulanglah bersamaku..."

Kami-San! Gadis-gadis ini benar-benar membuatku gila. Kukira aku akan segera mati karena tak bisa bernafas. Beruntunglah Ino yang sedikit ganas itu langsung menampakan wajah mengerikannya dan membuat para gadis itu pergi.

"Pantat Ayam! Akan kubalas kau nanti!"

Aku geram sekali dengan Sasuke. Ini semua karenannya. Aku menghapus nomor yang ada di logku dan memasukan ponselku di saku. Aku benci melihat ponselku sendiri.

.

.

.

Sudahlah. Ayo pergi". Ino menarik tangan kiriku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah~

Aku dijemput oleh sopir ayah. Ino yang tidak mau kalah, dan akhirnya ikut numpang dalam mobilku. Dasar Ino Pig.

Setelah mengantar Ino, Pak sopir itu langsung menuju ke rumah. Akhirnya, aku sudah rindu dengan langsung menuju ke kamar. Sakit kepalaku tidak terlalu parah lagi.

Tempat tidurku terasa begitu nyaman, selimut yang hangat membuatku hampir jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpi..

Namun, ponsel merah mudaku berbunyi..

Ting...

1 new massage

From : Unknown

: ' Bagaimana keadaanmu?'

'Siapa ini?'

Apakah aku harus memberitahumu?

"Kau ini siapa?"

: 'Calon suamimu'

eh? Calon suami? Berarti, dia?

Sasuke?!

'Peduli apa kau? Chicken Butt?'

: 'Baiklah. Kau yang memulai perang ini Nona Jidat!'

'Kau ini, niatmu menanyai keadaanku atau mencari masalah?'

: 'Niatku baik. Tapi kau kekanakan'.

'Kau yang kekanakan Pantat Ayam!'

: 'Tanggapanmu Itu kekanakan'

'dari mana kau bisa mendapatkan nomor HPku?"

: 'Dan kau memang bodoh, Nona Jidat!'

'Dan hidupku sial karenamu Tuan Pantat Ayam!'

'Simpanlah nomorku. Aku yakin kau membutuhkannya.'

'Tidak sudi!'

'Oh'

Walaupun aku benar-benar menyimpan nomor ponselnya. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Aku akan menbutuhkan jika ada kesepakatan baru ataupun keadaan darurat.

Aku sudah lelah menanggapi Sasuke menyebalkan itu. Aku menyimpan ponselku dan akhirnya benar-benar terlelap. Menghilangkan sakit kepalaku yang semakin parah karena menanggapi pesan konyol itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menurutmu?"

"Sasuke tidak sedingin yang kukira, ternyata dia juga bisa menggodamu Saku, hahahaa". Ino membuka bekal makanan yang Ia bawa.

"Calon suami? Hahahahaha... Aku tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya dia bilang begitu".

"Bahkan aku masih risih dengan kata mertua, calon suami dan sebagainya". Aku melahap kue strawberry Ino yang benar-benar lezat.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian,

.

.

.

Dua orang yang sangat kukenali sedang bergandengan tangan menuju Taman Belakang, tempat dimana aku dan Ino sekarang.

Kau tau siapa mereka?

~Gaara dan Karin!~

Mereka terlihat sangat gembira. Duduk santai di meja taman dan menyantap beberapa sandwich yang telah dibawa oleh Gaara.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Karin pergi. Sepertinya dia ingin mengambil sesuatu.

Gaara. Ia melihat Aku dan Ino yang juga sedang makan siang dan berjalan menghampiri kami.

Kami-San! Ia berjalan ke arahku. perlahan namun pasti, terus dan terus saja mengurangi jarak antara kami.

"Hai. Kalian anak 9H kan?" Gaara menyapa kami dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, i-iya... Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu?" Aku mencoba menjawab tetapi masih dalam keadaan gugup.

"Sebentar..." Gaara berpikir sambil sedikit menarik-narik dagunya.

"Kau... Haruno Sakura, kan?" Gaara sedikit menunjuk ke arahku.

"Eh? I-iya. Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

Kami-san! ia tahu namaku. Hatiku berbunga-bunga. Bahkan lebih berbunga dari taman bunga ini.

"Haha... Itu masalah gampang!" Gaara menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin tidak gatal.

"Dan kau adalah..."

"Yamanaka Ino". Ino nyengir licik. Tak tahu apa yang bocah itu pikirkan sekarang.

"Ahhhh, Iya... Ino dan Sakura. Kalian selalu terlihat berdua. Begitu lengket!"

Gara sedikit tertawa. Hatiku. Benar-benar membeku dibuatnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Namaku Sabaku no Gaara!" Gaara akhirnya duduk di sebelahku. Kita berbincang-bincang mengenai Taman Belakang sekolah yang begitu indah ini. Tidak sedikit Gaara menyisipkan leluconnya yang membuat kami tertawa dibuatnya.

Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama. Saat si rambut merah sialan itu kembali dengan beberapa tumpuk buku pelajaran.

"Ya sudah. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, Ino dan Sakura... Aku pergi dulu. daaaahhhh" Gara pergi. Berlari ke kecil ke arah Karin dengan tangan sedikit melambai ke arah kami.

Ganti rasa sakit menerjang. Dia menjauh pergi. Semangatku. Tertarik oleh si rambut merah sialan itu.

"Saku... Ia tidak dingin seperti yang kau katakan padaku. Bahkan Ia banyak bercanda dengan kita walau baru saja berkenal". Ino menatapku keheranan.

"Well, kukira dia dingin karena aku tak pernah berbicara dengannya secara langsung". Mataku masih melihat ke arah Gaara yang sedang duduk di bangku taman berjarak 15m di depanku.

"Jadi semua hal yang kau katakan tentang dia hanya berdasarkan perkiraanmu saja ?".

"Eeeeeeee, i-iya begitulah.. hehehe " Aku sedikit malu. memang aku belum pernah berbicara dengan Gaara secara langsung. Ini kali pertamanya. Aku hanya menyimpulkan sendiri bagaimana sikapnya.

"Dasar Jidat. Seharusnya aku sudah memperkirakan ini" Ino menepuk jidatnya beberapa kali.

.

.

.

.

12:30 PM

Waktunya kami semua pulang. Berjalan kaki dengan Ino menyusuri Kota Konoha. Iya, aku anak pasangan kaya raya Haruno yang pukang sekah dengan jalan kaki.

Sesampainya di rumah. Aku pergi ke kamarku yang ada di lantai dua. Mengunci pintu lalu menghempaskan diriku ke ranjang yang sudah tertata rapi.

Setelah beberapa saat,

"Sakura!" Ibu mengetuk pintu.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintu kamarmu?"

"Sebentar, Bu.." Aku berjalan malas ke pintu dan membukanya.

"Sakura! Kau kotor sekali!" Ibuku heran dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan karena belum berganti pakaian.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Aku ingin Ibu langsung to the point, karena Ia tidak pernah pergi ke kamarku hanya untuk basa-basi. Pasti ada yang penting untuk dibicarakan.

"Sakura, pukul 3 nanti kamu akan pergi ke rumah Sasuke!"

"Apa? Untuk apa, Bu?"

"Kau pikir ada acara pernikahan dengan mempelai yang berpakaian acak-acak seperti ini?" Ibu melihatku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Iya deh, Bu... Sekarang bisakah kau pergi? Aku benar-benar lelah".

"Tentu. Pergunakan waktumu. Jangan lupa, pukul 3 ya, Sayang. Ibu harus segera ke sana sekarang. Masih banyal yang harus dipersiapkan".

"Baik, Bu...".

Kenapa mereka begitu peduli dan merepotkan diri dengan acara bodoh itu?

Akumenghempaskan kembali diriku ke atas ranjang. Memikirkan kembali bagaimana aku bisa berkenalan secara resmi dengan Gaara. Memikirkannya saja membuat hatiku berdegup kencang. Terkadang aku begitu girang hingga memukul-mukul bantal empuk ke arah wajahku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terlena. Tak kusadari jam menunjukan pukul 2:22 PM. Dan aku baru teringat sesuatu...

"SASUKE?"

"Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Terburu-buru hingga lupa membersihkan beberapa bagian tubuhku.

Setelah selesai, aku berganti pakaian.

Sweater merah muda bergambar beruang masih kututup dengan mantek berbulu berwarna merah magenta karena cuaca yang cukup dingin. Kupikir cocok jika kupasangankan dengan jeans. rambutku kubiarkan tergerai, namun masih kuberi bandana magenta agar rambutku tidak menutupi mata.

Aku masuk ke mobil Mercedes Benz S Class milik ayah dan diantar ke rumah Sasuke oleh sopir.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Uchiha's Mansion, 3:04 PM

.

.

.

Aku tidak telalu terlambat. aku memencet bell yang ada di pinggir pintu, karena tak mungkin aku akan mengetuk pintu raksasa ini.

Dan, yang membukakan pintu adalah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pelayan rumah ini -_-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat Sore Nona Haruno. Nyonya menunggu anda di ruang keluarga sebelah barat. Mari saya antar".

"Terima kasih".

Beruntunglah aku. Kupikir aku akan segera terkena masalah karena tersesat di rumah yang super besar ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengikuti pelayan yang mengantarku. Melewati koridor-koridor yang bahkan aku sudah lupa dimulai dari mana. Akhirnya aku sampai di ruang keluarga. Di sana sudah ada Ibu dan Ibu Mikoto.

"Sakuraaa, kukira kau tidak datang. Kemarilah!" Ibu kembali disibukan dengan banyak undangan di meja besar itu.

"Maaf Bu, tadi aku ketiduran."

"Tak apa Sakura, tak usah dipikirkan". Ibu Mikoto menimpal.

"Terima kasih, Ibu Mikoto".

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura? Ini adalah undangan ke acara pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke". Ibu Mikoto menunjukan beberapa undangan yang telah beralamat.

"Sebanyak ini?" Aku baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah undangan pertunanganku.

"Tentu. Acaranya kami buat sederhana saja, ini tidak banyak kok Sakura. Kau ingin meminta berapa undangan untuk temanmu?" Ibu Mikoto menyiapkan beberapa undangan yang belum beralamat.

Berapa undangan yang kubutuhkan? Yang tahu tentang pertunanganku hanyalah Ino-Pig. Ya sudahlah, aku hanya butuh satu.

"Satu saja Bu...".

"Wah, kau benar-benar kompak ya dengan Sasuke!" Ibu Mikoto memberikan satu undangan kepadaku.

"Kompak?".

"Iya kompak. Sasuke juga hanya meminta satu". Ibu Mikoto melanjutkan kegiatan menulis alamat undangan-undangan itu.

Sasuke? Pantat Ayam itu tidak seperti yang kukira akan acuh tak acuh dengan pertunangan ini.

"Souka...".

"Sakura, bisa kau panggilkan Sasuke, kita akan pergi setelah ini". Perintah Ibu Mikoto kepadaku.

Eh? Memanggilkan Sasuke?

"Dia ada di kamar. Tolong ya Sakura".

"Tentu saja, Bu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menuju kamar Sasuke yang ada di lantai 2, mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan pelayan tadi. Ujung koridor kanan setelah tangga utama.

Bisa kulihat pintu besar dari kayu kusen yang tertutup rapat. Keraguan melanda saat aku mencoba mengetuk pintu ini.

TOK TOK TOK TOK...

"Sasuke, keluarlah... Ibumu mencarimu". Tidak terdengar ada jawaban dari dalam.

TOOKK TOOKK TOOOOKKK

"Sasuke! Kau dengar tidak?". Masih saja tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mulai geram. Langsung saja aku mencoba membuka pintu besar ini. Dan ternyata tidak dikunci!

Kulihat kanan kiri kamar Sasuke yang sangat besar itu. Dinding berwarna biru muda dengan meja belajar dipojok kiri, ranjang king size biru tua ada di tengah, beberapa lemari dan tanaman hias diletakkan di beberapa sudut ruang.

Kudengar ada suara air bergemericik dari pintu lain di sisi kiri ruang. Ternyata Sasuke sedang mandi.

Eh? Sedang mandi?

Tiba-tiba, pintu itu terbuka... Belum sempat aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri, aku sudah bisa melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sasuke masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Mengibas-ibaskan rambut ravennya yang masih basah. Ia bertelanjang dada. Bisa kulihat dada bidangnya yang keren untuk dilihat. Hanya sehelai handuk menutup pusar sampai lututnya.

Tunggu dulu, hanya sehelai handuk?

"Kyaaaaaaaa!~" aku berteriak, menutupi mataku yang mungkin akan jelalatan kemana-mana.

Sasuke yang terkejut melihatku langsung bertanya,

"Sakura? Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Menurutmu?". Aku masih menutup mataku.

"Mengintip". Dengan santai Sasuke berjalan menuju lemari bajunya yang lumayan besar.

"Aku tidak semesum itu, Pantat Ayam! Aku ke sini untuk memanggilmu, namun tidak ada jawaban saat kuketuk pintumu.

"Hn."

Pantat Ayam menyebalkan!

"Terserah kau sajalah, Aku pergi!". Aku pergi menuju pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak disini saja?". Ucap Sasuke saat aku hampir meraih gagang pintu.

"Eh?"

"Akan aneh jika kau kembali ke ruang keluarga tanpaku".

Benar juga kata Sasuke. Aku kembali, duduk di sofa besar berwarna biru muda yang ada di dekat ranjang. Menunggu Sasuke yang tak kunjung keluar. Melipat tanganku di dada karena aku mulai tidak sabar.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan pergi untuk hal semacam ini". Sasuke sudah keluar, memakaikan hem biru tua ke badannya yang sudah tertutup kaos putih.

"Hmm.. Bagaimana lagi... Jujur aku sangat menyayangi mereka, aku tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka dengan menolak mentah-mentah pertunangan ini".

"Dan kau? Kenapa kau menyetujuinya?" Aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku.

"Aku juga sayang mereka, Baka!".

Apa?! Beraninya dia menyebutku Baka.

"Kau yang Baka, Pantat Ayam!". Aku berjalan menuju Sasuke yang masih menyisir rambutnya,

"Kuperingatkan ya, jika sekali lagi kau menye-" Ucapanku terpotong. Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapku, selangkah demi selangkah mendekatkan dirinya padaku. Aku mundur, terus mundur dan saat tubuhku terhenti oleh tembok sialan ini.

Sasuke semakin dekat. Tatapannya yang begitu kelam menakutkanku. Sekarang, tidak ada jarak lagi antara kita berdua. Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara bahuku.

"Sakura".

"Apa yang pikiran sekarang? Kita hanya berdua di kamarku yang sunyi ini dan tidak ada pelayan di luar".

"Awas kau sampai macam-macam. Aku bisa berteriak!"

"Coba saja!".

Sasuke mendekatikan wajahnya ke wajahku. Saat kucoba berteriak, lidahku kelu. Kami-San, kenapa kau tidak membantu disaat genting seperti ini.

Aku bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang beraroma mint. Mendekatkan mulutnya yang tipis ke mulutku. Aku menutup mata, benar-benar hatiku berdebar kencang karena hal bodoh ini.

Saat jarak yang tinggal beberapa mm, Sasuke menyeringai.

WTF?!

"Menggodamu ternyata menyenangkan juga". Sasuke kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Pantat Ayam menyebalkan!"

"Ayolah, mereka menunggu kita".

"Aku tidak peduli". Masih merapikan rambut sebahuku yang berantakan.

Kembali Ia tunjukan seringaiannya yang mengerikan itu.

Sasuke berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku berada dibelakang seakan aku mengekorinya.

"Nah, ini dia... Kenapa lama sekali, Sasuke?" Tanya Ibuku.

"Maaf, aku terlalu lama memilih baju". Sasuke duduk di sofa dan aku masih berdiri.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Ibu Mikoto sedikit penasaran.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa Ibu Mikoto". Aku menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Hmm. Ya sudah. Ayo Mebuki, jika tidak segera, hari akan semakin sore".

"Kau benar Mikoto, ayo kita berangkat".

Kami berempat menaiki mobil pergi menuju kota untuk membeli gaun dan jas untuk acara pertunangan kami. Aku sangat risih mendengar kata itu.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di butik. Ibu menyuruhku mencoba banyak sekali gaun. Merepotkan sekali. Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan wajah datar dan menuruti apa yang diperintahkan Ibunya.

"Sakura, cobalah ini".

"Sakura, kupikir ini bagus".

"Sakura, ini terlihat lebih elegan".

"Sakura, ini cocok dengan warna kulitmu"

Sakura ini, Sakura itu... Aku bisa gila!

Akhirnya kami selesai. Hari sudah mulai gelap. Dan ternyata ibu masih belum selesai dengan urusannya.

"Sasuke, Sakura.. Masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin kulihat dan mungkin membosankan untuk kalian". Ibuku merapikan tas belanja berisikan jas dan gaun yang akhirnya disetujui oleh mereka.

"Semua ini membosankan" gumamku.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar dan kembali ke sini lagi dalam 1 jam?". Ibu memberiku pilihan yang bagus. Tetapi... Kenapa harus dengan Pantat Ayam ini.

"Baiklah, Bu.. Kami setuju!". Sasuke tiba-tiba angkat bicara.

"Sampai jumpa 1 jam lagi, Sakura, Sasuke!". Ibu Mikoto melambaikan tangannya.

Mereka meninggalkanku dengan Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Jadi kau mau kemana?". Sasuke berjalan disampingku dengan kedua tangannya yang disimpan dalam saku.

"Ke Kedai Ramen. Aku benar-benar lapar".

"Aku ikut". Sasuke? Ikut denganku makan ramen di pinggir jalan? Kupikir Uchiha itu berwibawa dan angkuh sehingga makan di pinggir jalan bukanlah level mereka.

"Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku".

Sasuke. Dia ini sebenarnya apa sih. Bagaimana dia tahu isi pikiranku.

"ummm, okelah jika itu maumu".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedai Ramen sangat ramai saat petang. Kulihat tidak ada kursi kosong disana. Aku kecewa. Padahal aku ingin sekali menyantap ramen itu. Aku jadi sedikit teringat dengan Kak Itachi.. hihihihi...

Lamunanku buyar saat...

"Sasukee! Kau benar-benar Sasuke! Aku sangat merindukanmu... Kupikir mereka hanya berbohong mengenai kembalinya dirimu".

Seorang gadis mencium tepat di pipi Sasuke. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Pelukannya begitu erat, bisa kulihat Sasuke yang sedikit meringis dibuatnya..

Tiba-tiba, perasaan aneh ini datang. Perasaan yang hanya datang saat aku melihat Gaara dengan oranglain. Tunggu, dulu... Sakura? Kau cemburu?

Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mungkin cemburu! Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku.

Namun, aku sangat terkejut saat melihat gadis yang memeluk Sasuke adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC~

Bales Review dulu~

Mom : Update :*

Shaulaamalfoy : Update yaaa ^_^

Guest : Makasih! Sampe Chapter berapa ya? Doain bisa banyak :'v

Uchiharu : Udah apdet ni chap 2 semoga suka!

Uchiharunoo : Makasih sarannya! Iya ni, aku masih SMP, tapi mau SMA kok #plak! doain lancar ya :* cerita punya anak rencananya aku jadiin sequel.

Aoire Kim : Hn.. Thanks lul :'v

Kokok : Update Zaq.. Puas kah? Klo gak baper gak bisa buat fict cause its mixed up sama pengalaman pribadi :'v Km udh ketularan kayaknya.

Guest : Update chapter 2! Makasih ya temen sekelas, salam #yooddd 9H ! review lagi ciputat! #Arsya :p

Uchiha Junkie : Aku kok ketawa-ketawa sendiri ya baca reviewmu? #plak! dasar author mesum :'v

IllaniSalwa : Beneran? Aku tersanjung :') Makasih {}. Kenalan? boleh banget. Km tahu instagramku? Waw :'v jangan sampe salah devinamalia._ DM aja!

Hyuugadevit-Chery : Update! Makasih yaa {} review lagi :v

nona hitam manis :Sudah update! ^_^ review lagi yak (ngarep)

Jangan bosen review ya kawan!

.

.

(Curcol dikit)

Akhirnya Chapter 2 update! Maaf kelamaan, soalnya real life Author yang sibuk belajar, TO dsb buat ujian. Mungkin chapter ini mengecewakan ya? Author udah dongkol walau baru sampe chapter 2...

Chapter 2 ini author cuma mau bilang, "Don't judge a book by it's cover". Jangan menilai orang dari penampilannya karena real life author yang sering ketipu #Wakkks. Temen-temen author yang keliatan alim sebenernya juga mesum setelah kenal deket, hahahaha dan yang kelihatannya nakal sebener alim (Termasuk author juga, author yang mana? yang mesum :v) wusshhh :v

Chapter 3 updatenya bulan Mei ya! Soalnya tanggal 8 Mei author ada Ujian Nasional. Doain ya bisa lancar dan masuk ke SMA yang author pengen... (Plak plak, ngarep luu) Karena author sering dongkol, buat para readers yang punya ide tolong dishare ya! Jujur ini fanfiction pertama author. Karena dari dulu author selalu bikin fabel dan cerita pendek dan belum pernah buat cerita genre romance. Tapi semoga menghibur ya!

Review please XD

salam #yooddd and Happy Kartini's day! xoxo Ibu Harum (Plak, gak lucu -_-)

See you on May!

Thnx you x (Bungkuk 80°)

Devi Namira,

Salatiga, 20 April 2016


	3. Chapter 3

Maaf Fanfict ini pasti jauh dari kata sempurna. typo akut, cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan. No flame here.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

* * *

Present this fict for my bestfriends

'Ciputat Ciledug Tebet-Tebet'

* * *

.

mohon reviewnya.

Saran/ide needed!

Happy reading ~

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Devi Namira AH

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Pairing : Sasusakux

* * *

My Life After I Met You, Sasuke!

Chapter 3

* * *

Flashback on~

"Sasukee! Kau benar-benar Sasuke! Aku sangat merindukanmu... Kupikir mereka hanya berbohong mengenai kembalinya dirimu".

Seorang gadis mencium tepat di pipi Sasuke. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke. Pelukannya begitu erat, bisa kulihat Sasuke yang sedikit meringis dibuatnya..

Tiba-tiba, perasaan aneh ini datang. Perasaan yang hanya datang saat aku melihat Gaara dengan oranglain. Tunggu, dulu... Sakura? Kau cemburu?

Tidak-tidak. Aku tidak mungkin cemburu! Aku menepuk-nepuk kedua pipiku.

Namun, aku sangat terkejut saat melihat gadis yang memeluk Sasuke adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin.

Sakura POV.

Uzumaki Karin. Gadis yang selalu menempel dengan Gaara. Yang kutahu sejauh ini adalah Sasuke dan Karin telah berteman cukup lama untuk bisa melakukan adegan cium pipi di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Karin! Lepaskan!" Sasuke menepis pelukan Karin. Wajah Karin yang kini mulai diteSasukeSasuke, apakah kau kemari karena ingin mengunjungiku?" Karin terlihat manja di depan Sasuke. Cih!

"Tidak!"

"Lantas?".

"Mengikuti perintah orangtuaku".

"Soukaa!" Karin mulai memfokuskan matanya ke arahku. Melihatku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Sasuke! Siapa dia?".

Kulihat Sasuke sedikit berpikir. Dasar. Untuk apa? Tinggal bilang sebenarnya.

"Dia calon tunanganku, Sakura". Kulihat Sasuke tidak pernah basi-basi dan langsung to the point.

"Apa?!". Karin terbelalak kaget. Menjatuhkan dagunya yang tirus itu.

"Kalau begitu?!"

"Maafkan aku Sakura- Maaf sekali. Jika aku tahu dia adalah calon tunanganmu, aku tidak akan-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti". Aku memotong perkataannya. Tidak ingin mendengar ia menyebutkan hal menjijikan itu lagi.

"Jadi kalian ingin membeli ramen?" Tanya Karin.

"Tidak. Kami hanya lewat". Sasuke tiba-tiba menjawab.

"Eh? Tapi Sasu-"

"Aku akan segera pergi". Sasuke pergi, mengacuhkan kami berdua.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, senang bertemu denganmu".

"Hn. Senang bertemu denganmu Sakura! Semoga kita bertemu lagi". Karin memberikanku senyumannya. Dia ternyata gadis yang bersahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke... Sasuke!". Aku memanggil Sasuke sambil berjalan cepat, berusaha mensejajarkan diriku disampingnya.

"Kau berisik sekali". Sasuke memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kau menyebalkan! Aku lapar. Kita kan akan makan di kedai ramen tadi". aku memasang wajah masam.

"Kita? Kau saja sana".

"Pantat ayam menyebalkan!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Keras kepala!"

"Cerewet!"

Aku benar-benar lelah menanggapi Sasuke. Akhirnya aku hanya mengikutinya kembali ke tempat mobil Ibu Mikoto diparkirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berada di dalam mobil membosankan sekali. Apalagi di sebelahku sedang ada mahkluk menyebalkan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Sasuke".

"Sasuke!"

"Uchiha Sasukeee!"

"Berisikk! Apa?"

"Ceritakan padaku".

"Tidak mau".

"Kau bahkan belum tahu apa yang ingin kuketahui".

"Apapun itu aku tidak mau".

"Kau pantat ayam menyebalkan!"

"Baiklah. Satu saja, habis itu tutup mulut bebekmu". Sasuke menyimpan ponselnya. Kukira dia benar menunggu pertanyaanku.

"Beritahu aku apa yang kau ketahui tentang Uzumaki Karin".

"Gadis tadi?"

"Hn".

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?".

"Tak ada gunanya aku memberitahumu. Cepat jawab!".

"Hn. Orangtuanya dulu bekerja pada keluargaku". Sasuke mulai bercerita. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memejamkan

"Jadi orangtuanya adalah pegawai perusahaan?"

"Bukan".

"Eh? Lalu?". Aku mulai penasaran dengan cerita Sasuke.

"Mereka bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahku di Suna. Karin yang ikut tinggal di rumahku dengan orangtuanya".

"Jadi...".

"Iya. Karin adalah anak pembantu". Sasuke menegaskan.

"Lalu apa yang membuat dia pindah kemari?"

"Pertanyaan terakhir. Dan berjanjilah kau akan diam setelah ini".

"Iya-iyaa".

"Orangtuanya meninggal karena dibunuh, kabarnya pembunuh tersebut salah sasaran dan sekarang ia tinggal disini bersama dengan neneknya". Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Apa?! Siapa yang membunuh mereka?" Aku kaget. Bagaimana bisa ada cerita mengerikan dibalik gadis yang beberapa menit lalu adalah pribadi yang baik dan periang. Apalagi pembunuhan salah sasaran. Pembunuhan yang seharusnya tidak terjadi pada orangtua Karin.

"Pertanyaan terakhirmu, Jidat". Sasuke bukan lagi memasang headset tetapi Earphone besar di telinganya.

"Pantat Ayam". Aku melirik sinis ke arah Sasuke. Tapi kau tahu, ia tidak akan mendengarkan. Aku mengeluarkan IPhone 6s+ milikku dan mulai memainkan beberapa socmed untuk menghilangkan jenuh.

Beruntung Ibu dan Ibu Mikoto segera datang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, 06.47 AM

Saat aku memasuki gerbang sekolah,

"Sakuraaa!" Kulihat Karin melambaikan tangan ke arahku. Berlari kecil, berusaha mengurangi jarak diantara kami. Seketika itu juga, semua perkataan Sasuke kembali merasuki pikiranku. Anak pembantu. Pembunuhan. Yatim piatu. Tinggal bersama neneknya. Dan setelah kusadari Karin tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun kecuali Gaara.

"Sakura, kita bertemu lagi. Kau ingin masuk ke kelasmu?"

"Tentu. Kelas kita berdampingan, ayo jalan bersamaku".

"Berdampingan? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya". Karin menggaruk kepalanya yang mungkin tidak gatal.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tidak pergi untuk berkenalan dengan yang lain, sering-seringlah kamu main denganku". Aku menarik lengan Karin untuk segera pergi ke kelas.

Kupikir kami bisa berteman baik.

.

.

.

Karin POV.

Sakura Haruno.

Calon tunangan Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang kusukai sejak dulu hingga sekarang. Kekuatan apa yang kumiliki untuk mendapatkan Sasuke? Aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang sangat menyusahkan nenekku.

Namun, pagi ini dia begitu baik kepadaku. Tak pernah aku punya teman perempuan sebayaku. Teman yang kumiliki hanyalah Gaara dan Sasuke.

Dia menarikku pergi menuju kelas. Dan terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk bersama dengannya. Bahkan ia mengajakku untuk sering main dengannya. Kami-san semoga kami bisa bersahabat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back to Sakura POV.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

Taman hari ini terasa taman yang kududuki kini terasa penuh. Aku, Ino, Gaara dan Karin. Kami kini berteman dekat dalam kurun waktu singkat. Ternyata terasa sangat menyenangkan bersama dengan banyak teman.

"Sakura, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Sasuke?" Karin bertanya sambil memakan bekalnya.

"Sasuke!?" Gaara sedikit tersedak mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Dia teman sekelasku".

"Aku juga mendengarnya, bahkan ia langsung terkenal dalam sehari masuknya ke sekolah ini. Para gadis memanggilnya Pangeran Berkuda Putih. Memang aneh gadis zaman sekarang". Gaara bercerita dengan mulutnya setengah penuh tapi masih terdengar jelas.

'Kaulah Pangeran Berkuda Putihku, Gaara'

"Kau dekat dengannya?"

"Gaara, bagaimana bisa mereka tidak dekat? Mereka kan akan segera bertu-" aku menutup mulut Karin yang hampir membunuhku. Jika Gaara tahu, ia akan memberi tahu seluruh sekolah dan hidupku akan berakhir.

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi hehehehe". Karin sepertinya tahu isyarat yang kuberikan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah.

Aku akhirnya teringat akan suatu hal.

Kematian Orangtua Karin.

Rasa penasaranku melanda. Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak cerita Sasuke yang menggantung itu. Aku membuka lappieku dan mengetik

"Kematian pasangan Uzumaki di Suna"

Klik!

Aku memilih artikel paling atas. Dan inilah yang kutemukan.

Kematian Mengenaskan Pasangan Uzumaki

(15 Februari 20XX) pembunuhan mengenaskan terjadi di daerah Suna. Pasangan Uzumaki (34/35) menjadi korban tembak oleh 2 orang tidak dikenal yang masuk ke kediaman Uchiha. Pengaman yang kurang ketat dikarenakan pemiliknya sedang tidak ada di rumah menyebabkan pelaku dengan mudah menerobos masuk. Pasangan Uzumaki menyambut 2 pelaku yang dikira adalah tamu tertembak. Dikabarkan pelaku salah sasaran karena pada pengamatan CCTV yang cukup dekat memperlihatkan bahwa pelaku menyebutkan, "Matilah kau, xxxxx" pasangan Uzumaki mencoba mengelak bahkan mereka bukan orang yang dimaksud tetapi itu sudah terlambat. Saat pelaku langsung menembak korban tepat di daerah jantungnya. Korban mati di tempat. Saksi yang terlambat datang hanya melihat pasangan Uzumaki tersebut tergeletak di lantai dan sudah bersimbah darah dengan putrinya yang masih kecil menangisi keadaan orangtuanya. Polisi masih mencari pelaku yang masih dinyatakan hilang.

Deg.

4 tahun lalu. Kejadian yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtua Karin. Memikirkannya membuat berlinang air mata. Karin yang harus ditinggal orangtuanya saat masih belia.

'Maafkan aku Karin, aku telah berperasangka buruk padamu'

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Sakuraa... Ayo makan nak, ini sudah malam dan kau belum makan siang". Ibuku mengetuk pintu.

Dengan sigap aku membuka pintu, dan melihat wajah ibuku yang terlihat khawatir. Aku langsung memeluk ibuku erat. Menyesap aroma rambutnya yang pendek. Dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang begitu menenangkan.

"Whoaaaa... Kau kenapa, Sayang?". Ibuku kaget dengan perubahan drastis pada sikapku. Dan aku bergeming. Dalam hati aku bersyukur bahwa aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersama orangtuaku. Ibuku.

Ibu membalas pelukanku. Mengusap perlahan punggung, "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah di sekolah?"

Aku menggeleng. Melepaskan pelukanku dam menatap dalam mata ibu, "Aku sayang Ibu".

Ibuku tersenyum dan menyentil dahiku.

"Awww, ibuuu..."

"Ibu juga sayang padamu Sakura... Kamu adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah tuhan berikan padaku" Ibu memelukku.

"Ibu, aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang berbakti".

"Hm. Kau sudah sayang, menuruti perintah Ibu untuk menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ibu merasa sangat bangga padamu. Ibu tahu ini sedikit memaksamu, tapi Ibu tahu Uchiha Sasuke adalah yang terbaik untukmu" ibu masih memelukku. Cukup lama.

" Sekarang kau harus turun dan makan" ibu menarik-narik hidungku.

"Iyaa Ibuuu... Aku bersiap dulu".

"Oke. Ibu tunggu di bawah".

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam keluarga Haruno.

"Sakura, ada yang perlu kami beritahukan".

"Iya, ayah?"

"Dua hari lagi ayah akan pergi ke London untuk mengurus masalah perusahaan selama beberapa minggu. Dan kami ingin bertanya, kau memilih untuk pergi bersama kami atau tetap berada di sini melanjutkan sekolahmu?"

"Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi? Aku memilih tinggal saja". Aku memotong sosis sapi yang sudah kusiram dengan saus bawang bombai.

"Jika kau memilih untuk tinggal, maka kami akan menitipkanmu pada keluarga Uchiha".

"Uhukk... Uhuukkk... "Sosis yang kukunyah keluar semua.

"Ayah tidak bercanda?"

"Itu pilihanmu, Sakura".

Hmm.. Mau gimana lagi, jika aku pergi ke London pasti akan merindukan teman-temanku, sekolah, taman belakang. Semuanya.

"Baiklah, Ayah. Aku akan mulai mengemasi barangku"

"Bagus. Itu baru anak Ayah" Ayah yang duduk disampingku mengusap pelan rambutku. Nyaman.

"Hehehehe" aku menggaruk kepalaku yang lagi-lagi tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kepindahanku, (11.21 AM)

"Sakura, jangan nakal-nakal ya di sini, dan jangan merepotkan Mikoto, jadilah anak mandiri" Ibu dan ayah memasuki mobil bersiap untuk pergi setelah menurunkanku disini, rumah Sasuke.

"Iya. Bu... Hati-hati di jalan!" Aku melambaikan tangan.

"Tenang saja Mebuki, aku akan menjaga putrimu".

"Berhati-hatilah Kizashi, semoga beruntung". Paman Fugaku ikut melambaikan tangan.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion Uchiha.

Aku kembali lagi ke tempat ini. Mengingatkanku pada Sasuke. Oya, kemana bocah itu? Kenapa ia tidak mengirimku pesan dan membuatku jengkel seperti biasanya?

"Sakura, Ibu sudah menyiapkan kamar khusus untukmu". Ibu Mikoto menghampiriku.

"Kamar khusus, Ibu?" Aku merasa aneh.

"Ikutlah denganku" Ibu Mikoto menuntunku menuju kamar yang ia maksud. Dan menunjuk ke sebuah pintu besar. Baru kusadari, pintu itu berdampingan dengan pintu kamar Sasuke. Seingatku.

"Ini dia kamarmu". Ibu Mikoto menunjukan dengan rasa bangga.

"Ayo masuk".

Aku melihat kamar super besar. Tembok yang diberi wallpaper berwarna merah muda pucat. Lemari hias berwarna putih lengkap dengan isinya : macam-macam boneka, gelas hias, dll. Satu lagi lemari besar berwarna putih, pastinya untuk tempat menyimpaan bajuku. Meja bundar dengan 2 kursi berwarna putih juga. Dan 1 ranjang besar berwarna merah muda dengan sprei bercorak bunga sakura, 1 kursi panjang merah muda di dekat ranjang. Dan banyak sekali boneka dijadikan hiasan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Sakura?"

"Ibuuu... Ini seperti kamar tuan Putri. Aku sangat suka" aku memeluk Ibu Mikoto tanpa sadar. Dan rasanya sama nyaman seperti memeluk Ibuku sendiri.

"Kau Tuan Putri di hatiku, Sakura!" Ibu Mikoto menatapku lembut.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat menginginkan anak perempuan, tapi aku hanya bisa melahirkan anak laki-laki". Ibu Mikoto mendekat ke ranjang, melempar dirinya ke atas ranjang. Tak pernah kulihat ia bersikap begitu. Beginilah, jika para Uchiha menghilangkan pamornya.

"Ibu jangan begitu, aku ini anak Ibu Mikoto juga". Aku juga mendekat, duduk di bibir ranjang.

"Terima kasih Sakura! Banyak hal yang akan kita lakukan. Kita akan berbelanja, nonton film, memasak, memasak bersama dan mash banyak lagi!".

"Tentu Ibu... Dengan senang hati!"

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu kau istirahat sebentar. Nanti akan kupanggil jika makan siang sudah siap"

"Oya, kopermu sebentar lagi sampai". Ibu Mikoto menutup pintu kamarku.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang super besar itu. Nyaman dan hangat. Melihat-lihat setiap sudut kamar, hingga..

"Kau sangat merepotkan, Nona!" Suara baritone itu.

Sasuke! Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan 2 koper di depannya.

"Bagaimana bisa koperku ada padamu?!" Aku kaget hingga terjatuh dari ranjang ke lantai.

"Ibu memaksaku untuk membawanya sampai ini, merepotkan!"

"Kau bisa saja menolaknya, kenapa harus repot".

"Sayang aku tidak bisa menolaknya".

"Eh?" Sasuke? Dia memang ingin membawakan koperku? Baik juga untuk ukurannya.

Sasuke berdeham. berjalan mendekat. Dekat. Semakin dekat. Dan saat ia sudah berada di depanku, Sasuke mengeluarkan tangan kanan dari kantung dan Menyentil dahiku.

"Itaiii! Sasuke!"

"Singkirkan pikiranmu yang terlalu melayang tinggi, Nona! Aku mengantar kopermu hanya karena Ibuku mengancam tidak memberiku makan jika aku menolak". Dia menyeringai.

Doeng.

Sasuke, dia tahu apa aku pikirkan.

"Kau ini apa? Bagaimana kau tahu pikiran-pikiranku?"

"Jadi benar". Dia menyeringai ngeri.

.

.

"Sakura, Sasuke... Turunlah! Makanan sudah siap". Telpon di kamarku berbunyi. Tidak mungkin bibi Mikoto berteriak untuk memberitahuku karena itu tidak mungkin. Rumah sebesar ini.

"Ayo pergi, aku lapar". Sasuke menarik tanganku.

"Sasuke! Tunggu dulu, Sasukee!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah wah, sepertinya kalian semakin dekat". Sasuke masih memegang tanganku saat sudah sampai di rumah makan. Mukaku memerah.

"Tentu saja , Bu". Sasuke duduk dan aku duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke, setelah ini, ajak Sakura berkeliling ya? Ibu harus ke kantor sebentar dengan ayahmu".

"Hn".

'Berkeliling? Kami-san apalagi ini'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah"

"Kalau begitu, Ayo". Sasuke menarik tanganku. Kenapa bocah ini suka memegang tanganku akhir-akhir ini? Aneh.

Ruang tamu selatan, barat, ruang keluarga utama,ruang keluarga depan, dapur tengah, dapur belakang, kamar tamu yang hampir ada 15 ruang. Jika kau tahu rumah ini juga mempunyai labirin yang cukup besar di belakang rumah.

"Ini tamannya".

"Banyak sekali bunga disini". Aku melihat bunga Lily, mawar warna warni, anggrek yang menempel di pohon, bunga matahari dan masih banyak lagi.

"Hm. Ibuku suka sekali dengan bunga".

"Benarkah?" Aku sedikit tersenyum.

Wushhhh...

Angin musim dingin mulai bertiup. Musim gugur akan segera berakhir. Bunga- bunga ini akan segera layu. Sayang sekali.

"Apa kau kedinginan?".

"Sedikit".

"Mau pakai jaketku?".

"Tidak usah!".

"Kau bilang kau kedinginan".

"Tapi aku tidak mau pakai jaket".

"Keras kepala".

"Kaupun sama, Pantat Ayam!"

"Jidat".

Aku menekuk wajahku. Harus kuucapkan berapa kali? Sasuke menyebalkan!

Dia menyeringai. Mengeluarkan tangannya dan meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya, lalu memasukannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya.

"Setidaknya tanganmu akan hangat". Ekspresi Sasuke masih datar.

"Hn. Terima kasih".

Otakku menyuruhku untuk menolak. Tapi kenapa hatiku berbeda? Genggaman tangan yang menghangatkanku. Hatiku terasa damai. Tapi jantungku berdetak tak beraturan. Semakin keras dan keras.

'Kami-san, jangan biarkan Sasuke mendengarnya. Ini memalukan".

.

.

.

.

.

"Terakhir. Ini kamar mandi kita".

"Tentu. Eh, tunggu dulu, kau bilang kita?"

"Hn".

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir Ibuku polos?"

" Dia merencanakannya dari awal. Memangnya kau tidak merasa aneh dengan kamarmu yang besar itu tetapi tidak ada kamar mandinya?".

Betul juga. Aku baru menyadari jika kamarku tidak memiliki kamar mandi. Astaga.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan macam-macam kau Sasuke!"

"Itu hanya dipikiranmu". Sasuke pergi meninggalkanku. Menuju kamarnya yang hanya terpaut 5 langkah dari kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang panjang. Aku membongkar koperku dan menata barang-barangku. Baju, alat mandi, buku pelajaran. Sedikit bangga melihat barangku tertata rapi.

Aku mengecek ponselku. Dan aku mendapat 1 pesan baru.

From :unknown

Sakura, Ibu akan pulang 2 hari lagi. Maafkan Ibu, pekerjaan di kantor menumpuk dan kita harus menunda agenda kita. Tolong jaga Sasuke ya.

-Ibu Mikoto.

Eh? Ibu Mikoto? Kalau begini sama saja. Aku ditinggal. Namun lebih parahnya lagi aku ditinggal berdua dengan Pantat Ayam itu. Aaahh, lupakan. Karena terlalu lelah, aku tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

04.14 AM

Aku bangun pagi sekali. Mungkin karena aku tidur cepat kemarin. Aku keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukaku. Setelah cukup segar, aku kembali ke kamar untuk membereskan kamarku. Mengambil handuk dan peralatan mandi untuk mandi tentu saja.

05.32 AM

Aku selesai mandi. Dan baru kusadari aku begitu tolol. Kau tahu kenapa? Aku lupa membawa pakaian ganti. Pakaianku satu-satunya sudah basah. Akhirnya aku menutupi tubuhku dengan sehelai handuk. Membawa peralatan mandi dan pakaian basahku. Semoga aku tidak bertemu Sasuke.

.

.

.

Perlahan kubuka pintu kamar mandi. Melihat keadaan dan ternyata aman! Kututup perlahan pintu kamar mandi.

"Sedang apa kau?"

Deg.

Suara itu. Terdengar mengerikan sekarang. Aku tidak berani membalikan badan. Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai disitu hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Mana pakaianmu? Kau tidak merasa kedinginan?".

"Diam kau! Jangan mencoba mencari kesempatan". Aku berbalik dengan menutupi dadaku.

"Kesempatan? Kesempatan apa? Mengintipmu? Hah, tubuhmu seperti anak kecil begini, dilihat saja tidak enak".

"Enak saja kau bilang!".

"Setidaknya kau harus lebih memperbesar itu. Aku pergi mandi". Sasuke mengalungkan handuk biru mudanya dipundakku.

"Itu? Itu ap-" Sasuke menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa menungguku menyelesaikan pertanyaanku.

Menyebalkan!

Aku kembali ke kamar dengan perasaan marah, jengkel, malu bercampur menjadi satu. Awal yang buruk untuk tinggal di sini.

07.04 AM

Aku lapar. Baru aku ingat bahwa Ibu Mikoto tidak ada Aku pergi menuju dapur terdekat. Karena ada banyak dapur di rumah ini. Disana aku membuka kulkas 2 pintu yang pastinya tidak murah, membukanya dan aku menemukan sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kulkas yang terlihat mahal itu berisikan GUNDUKAN BUAH TOMAT yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Harus kuapakan tomat-tomat ini? Hmm, Baiklah! Bahan yang mendukung adalah untuk membuat sup tomat. Mari kita membuat sup tomat!

.

.

(Berkutat di dapur selama 23 menit)..

.

.

.

.

"Kau bisa memasak, Jidat?"

"Eh? Kau lagi... Apa maumu?"

"Aku lapar". Sasuke duduk di kursi memperhatikanku memasak dari jarak 4 m

"Beli saja makanan di luar".

"Tidak mau. Dan ingat, kau berhutang padaku, Nona".

"Hutang? Aku tidak pernah berhutang padamu".

"Handukku". Sasuke mengambil air dan meneguknya.

"Apa?! Itu kau anggap hutang? Dasar! Kau perhitungan sekali, hanya handuk kecil saja kau pedulikan. Beli saja makanan di luar, kau kan kaya".

"Aku kaya karena aku peduli".

"Hmm...Terserah kau saja". Pagi hari diawali dengan adu mulut. Kupikir itu tidak baik.

Aku menyiapkan dua mangkuk sup tomat yang mengepulkan uap tanda masih panas. Menaruhnya di depan Sasuke, dan memposisikan diriku duduk di depannya.

"Hm. Enak. Kau pandai memasak juga".

"Tentu".

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara kami. Hanya suara sendok dan mangkok yang bertautan membentuk melodi yang tidak karuan.

"Sakura".

"Apaa?" Aku memainkan IPhone 6s+ku.

"Kau punya rencana hari ini?" Sasuke menyuapi dirinya sendiri.

"Hari ini? Aku akan pergi sekolah". Aku sedikit senang mengingat agendaku hari ini.

"Ini hari Minggu".

"Aku tahu, tapi aku ingin banyak menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang, karena sebentar lagi musim dingin, bunga-bunga indah itu akan segera hilang".

"Taman belakang? Aku tak pernah dengar itu".

"Tentu saja kau tak tahu, taman itu jauh dari gedung sekolah. Karena itu tidak banyak yang datang".

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku ikut".

"Apa?!". Aku tidak percaya pada apa yang Sasuke ucapkan.

"Aku ikut. Kasihan melihatmu sendirian". Dia menyeringai. Membuat selalu ngeri melihatnya.

"Aku sudah biasa sendiri!" Aku sedikit ngotot.

"Hahahaha... JOMBLO!" Sasuke tertawa lepas. Lalu Sasuke menyudahi makannya karena memang mangkuknya sudah bersih.

"Sasukee!" Aku berlari mengejarnya untuk memberikan pukulan pada wajahnya. Tapi ia berhasil masuk ke kamar sebelum aku berhasil mencapainya. Sasuke, kau menyebalkan!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

14.30 PM

"Sasuke! Cepatlah, kita akan terlambat". Kini aku sudah berada di dalam mobil Mercedes Benz S Class milik Ayah.

Sasuke keluar dengan pakaian casualnya. Sederhana. Tapi cukup keren. Ia masuk ke mobilku tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Pak, antar aku ke sekolah ya".

"Baik, Nona Haruno"..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah.

"Ayo, Sasukee!" Aku menarik baju biru tua Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke melepaskan tarikanku.

"Kau ini kenapa?"

Sasuke melihat tanganku lalu menggenggamnya dengan tangan kanan miliknya.

"Tarik saja tanganku. Bajuku terlalu mahal untuk ditarik".

"Dasar, bilang saja mau modus. Ayo cepat".

.

.

.

.

Taman belakang.

"Ahhh, indahnya!" Aku duduk di antara rerumputan yang masih hijau segar. Menikmati pemandangan padang bunga yang indah sebelum musim dingin tiba.

Sasuke duduk di sebelahku. Kulihat dia juga menikmatinya. Terlihat dari senyumannya, senyuman Sasuke yang pertama kali kulihat. Dia tidak buruk juga, jika menghilang wajah datarnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit.

.

.

.

"Sakura, bayar hutangmu".

"Apa lagi Sasuke? Aku tidak berhutang apapun padamu".

Sasuke mendekatiku, anehnya, kenapa aku tidak menghindar seperti biasanya? Sasuke duduk, dan meletakan kepalanya di pahaku. Aku ingin melawan, tapi lagi-lagi otak dan hatiku tidak singkron.

"Sasuke! Kau berat". Aku menggeliat. Berharap Sasuke akan segera bangun. Posisi ini membuat mukaku terbakar, jantungku berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Lama-lama aku bisa terkena hipertensi karena orang ini.

"Sebentar saja". Sasuke menggerakan kepalanya, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuknya.

"Tapi, Sasuke..."

"Kumohon" Uchiha Sasuke. Memohon untuk pertama kalinya padaku.

"Eh? Eeee, baiklah" aku luluh. Melihat dia terlihat kelelahan untuk mencapai taman ini.

Apa yang kulihat sekarang adalah Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan mata tapi kutahu dia tidak tidur. Wajahnya yang terlihat begitu damai. Tanganku terasa gatal, ingin mengusap rambut emonya. Perlahan, aku mendekatkan tanganku. Mengusap rambut Sasuke yang terasa halus namun sedikit kaku.

"Kau tahu Sakura, kaulah orang pertama yang mengusap rambutku selama beberapa tahun terakhir".

"Eh? Kenapa?" Aku masih meletakan tanganku di rambut Sasuke. Rasanya ada lem yang melekat di tanganku.

"Ayah dan Ibu. Orang yang paling dekat namun terasa jauh bagiku. Siang dan malam bekerja, dan mengabaikan putranya. Memberiku kemewahan yang tidak terbayangkan, namun tidak pernah memberi perhatian. Bahkan aku rela menjadi orang miskin tapi aku disayangi oleh kedua orangtuaku daripada menjadi aku yang sekarang ini".

Saat itu aku tahu satu hal mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Kesepian. Ia memang kaya pada segi materi, tapi sangat miskin perhatian.

Aku mengusap lembut kepala Sasuke, "mereka melakukan itu semua untukmu, Sasuke. Hargailah jerih payah mereka dengan menjadi anak berbakti dan turuti perkataan mereka, mereka tahu yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke".

"Hn. Mereka memberiku hadiah yang sangat spesial untukku, bahkan tak ternilai harganya. Hadiah yang harus kujaga selamanya".

"Apa itu?"

"Kau".

Blusshhhh...Sasuke

"Jangan bercanda, Sasuke!"

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda bagimu?". Sasuke memiringkan wajahnya. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku. Memelukku erat. Kepalanya ia gerak-gerakan, sedikit geli pada perutku.

"Terima kasih". Suara Sasuke lirih tapi bisa didengar.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada pengulangan".

"Kau bilang apa?".

"Sakura!" Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya.

"Kau tahu berterima kasih ada hal yang sulit diucapkan oleh seorang Uchiha". Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan kembali ke gedung sekolah.

"Sasuke! Jangan marah! Kau mau kemana? Sasukee!"

"Pulang. Ini sudah petang, Kau mau hantu di sekolah ini menerkammu?"

"Aaaaaaa! Sasukee! Tunggu akuuu..." Aku mengambil tasku dan berlari ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

20.35 PM

"Ibu, kapan Ibu pulang? Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

'Maafkan ibu nak, pekerjaan disini sangat banyak. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini Ibu dan Ayah sering melembur'

"Ibu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu"

'Iya, terimakasih atas perhatianmu, putriku'

'"Tentu, Bu... Oya, dimana ayah?"

'Kau mau bicara dengannya?'

"Jika bisa"

'Sebentar...'

'Halo, Sakura?'

"Halo, Ayah! Ayah aku merindukanmu"

'Ayah juga sayang, apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini?'

"Hari ini aku pergi ke taman dengan Sasuke!"

'Ayah senang kau menikmati harimu di sana. Maaf tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat. Saat Ayah pulang kita bertiga akan pergi ke alun-alun bersama, oke?'

"Benarkah, Yah?!"

'Ayah berjanji'

'Terima kasih Yah! Aku menyayangimu"

'Ayah juga menyayangimu, Sakura'

"Ayah, aku tidur dulu ya"

'Iya. Mimpi indah Sakura!'

"Ehm. Selamat malam yah, ucapan selamat malam pada Ibu, aku merindukan kalian"

'Selamat malam, Sakura'

Tuut tuut

Hari yang menyenangkan. Kami-san terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa Minggu di rumah Uchiha membuatku betah. Walau terkadang Sasuke menyebalkan itu senang menggodaku dan banyak sekali kejahilan yang sukses membuat marah.

Kak Itachi juga sering berkunjung dan aku mengajaknya untuk membeli ramen favoritku di beberapa tempat di Konoha. Kita memiliki selera yang sama. Dan terkadang kami bisa makan hingga 4 mangkuk jika bertemu Chouji yang memberikan tantangan. Tentu semua ramen itu dibayar Kak Itachi, beruntung sekali kau Chouji. Tapi hanya 1 tempat yang menjadi favorit kami berdua, yaitu kedai Ichiraku milik Paman Teuchi.

Ibu Mikoto sering mengajakku berbelanja pakaian, bahan makanan, peralatan masak, dan masih banyak lagi. Kami berdua berbagi resep-resep yang telah dipelajari masing-masing dan menghidangkannya untuk dimakan bersama. Menonton beberapa film horor dan drama korea. Dan terkadang membicarakan masalah wanita.

Paman Fugaku sekarang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di rumah. Pada akhir pekan ia mengajak kami semua bermain Baseball di lapangan baseball milik Uchiha di tepi hutan. Untuk ukuran Paman Fugaku ia sangat lincah pada bidang olahraga. Tidak salah jika ia memiliki tubuh kekar.

Aku dan Sasuke juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama karena banyak kerja kelompok dan PR yang aku tidak kumengerti. Kami terkadang belajar bersama hingga larut malam. Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah orang pertama di Konohagakure yang melewati UTS dengan nilai sempurna. Amazing!

.

.

.

.

Agenda pekan ini adalah berkemah bersama dengan keluarga Uchiha. Paman Fugaku menyewa lahan perkemahan yang keren untuk kami semua. Sayang sekali, kami hanya punya 3 hari 2 malam disini.

Berjalan-jalan dipinggir hutan, memainkan beberapa permainan seperti baseball, dan kasti karena cuaca yang begitu menggoda. Malam harinya kami membuat api unggun dan berbagi cerita menyenangkan untuk didengar. Aku merasa seperti orang paling bahagia di dunia.

Saat,

Bipp biipp biipp. Biip biip bipp...

IPhone 6s+ku berdering, aku meminta izin mengangkat telpon pada Ibu Mikoto dan ia mengangguk.

Mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi namun masih terlihat karena dari tadi Sasuke memperhatikanku.

"Hmm,, Sasuke, Sasuke"

Dan aku mengangkat telpon yang cukup lama menunggu jawabanku.

"Halo Kakashi, ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini?"

'Maaf mengganggumu Nona Haruno, tapi ada berita darurat yang harus saya sampaikan pada Anda Nona'

"Apa itu?"

'Anuu,, itu Nona... '

"Itu apa, Kakashi? Bicaranya pelan-pelan saja"

'Nona, maaf... Orangtua anda meninggal dunia'

"Kakashi! Ini bukan ulangtahunku... Dan leluconmu tidak lucu"

'Maaf Nona. Mereka meninggal dunia dalam perjalanan dari bandara menuju Konoha. Sebuah truk menabrak mobil yang mereka kendarai. Sopir truk itu melarikan diri. Maaf Nona'

"Kakashi"

'Maaf saya Nona Haruno'

Seketika itu juga, semua kenanganku dengan orangtuaku memenuhi pikiranku.

'Ayah mencintaimu Sakura'

'Ibu juga menyayangimu Sayang'

'Itu baru anak ayah'

'Kamu adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah tuhan berikan padaku'

'Mimpi indah, sayang'

'Ayah bangga padamu, nak'

Kata-kata itu berputar-putar di otakku. Pusing mulai terasa. Pengelihatanku kabur, aku menjatuhkan ponselku ke tanah.

'Sakura?'

Karena tak kuat lagi, akhirnya aku jatuh pingsan.

"Sakuraaa!" Kata terakhir yang kudengar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke sebelum aku benar-benar pingsan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bales review~

Muhammad905 : Next story maybe x

Uchiharunoo : Cieee yang penasaran. Udah update nih

IllaniSalwa : Biarin, biar penasaran hahahaha *evillaugh. Aku juga setia menunggu kok, menunggu dia. #plak

Guest : Update yaaaa

Ranichan1307 : Tunangan eee, gmn yaa... tunggu aja hahaha. Pembunuhannya masih jauh tuh, mandang gurun pasir tapi konfliknya udah mulai kok. Author gak mudeng lemon #soksuci, klo nyelipin lemon hrus minta tolong author lain :v dan ganting ratenya ke M waduhh! Ketauan nih klo aku anak SMP *blushing* udh mau SMA kok #plak makasih supportnya :* Udah tuh, thankx smch! update!

Uchiharunoo : Iya maaf telat update. Bisa tuh, emang nanti ada cerita ke new york *Spoiler* ditunggu yaa btw makasih buat sarannya. ganti summary karena author terilhami *ciaahh* dapet konsep cerita baru. Jangan ditumbuhi jamur, bunga aja :*

Sopo hayo : update yaaa

FianaHyuuga : I knew when u read this, you've found out whos that girl. Nikahnya? Chapter 4! upssss *spoiler* Thanks anyway!

Aqilah no cheery : Kalo dikasih tau gak seru dong? kita main seru-seruan aja heehehe... ketawa bacanya? tisuu mana? terharu aku.. thanks! xoxo

FaizaRachmadani : apdet apdet apdet apdet apdet

Rahma Maulida : update yaaaa

Hyuugadevit-Chery : Thanks! update yaa (I see ur review almost in every sasusaku fict :'v)

Dewangga : thanks broo!

Mrf's : Gak mau ah klo km yang minta wkwkwkwk thanks for waiting arsyaaa this fict is special for you! enjoy! #yooddd WE ARE FREE FROM UNBK!

Guest : uye. thanks

Anin : barusan putus. ngapain jadian kakak?

Cleomari : Siapa yaa? baca deh baca

Kokok : Dia gak perlu tau zaq :')

Curcol~ gak wajib baca. Kalo perlu gak usah

Minna.. I am comeback! Happy buanget udah bebas dari belenggu Ujian Nasional. Moga nilainya max amin! Tapi kenapa soalnya UNBK lebih susah? Temen-temen sampe nangis di lab, author? enggaklah, Aku kan strong #plak u,u lupakan.

Mungkin chap ini pendek. Tapi author pengen cepet-cepet update dan desakan dari temen-temen dengan ancaman mengerikan (doi, tolong akuuu). Mengecewakan kah? Chapter ini aku pengen nyampein pesen : Berbaktilah pada orangtua. Simple kan? Ahahahahaha... Author coba update kilat mulai sekarang. Kalo idenya ngalir dan author lagi baper #plak. Chapter ini udah aku kasih awal konfliknya. Kelamaan intro juga bikin bosen. Atau malah alur terlalu cepet yak? entah. No flame

Author juga butuh ide. 'Kalo ada' yang mau share ide review aja atau line aku ya ni ID : devinamiraa_

See ya soon!

Devi Na Akeyama

Salatiga, 13 Mei 2016


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf Fanfict ini pasti jauh dari kata sempurna. typo akut, cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan. No flame here.

* * *

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!.

.

.

.

mohon reviewnya.

Saran/ide needed!

Happy reading ~

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Devi Namira AH

* * *

.

.

Pairing : Sasusakux

.

.

* * *

My Life After I Met You, Sasuke!

Chapter 3

* * *

flashback-

"Halo Kakashi, ada apa menelpon malam-malam begini?"

'Maaf mengganggumu Nona Haruno, tapi ada berita darurat yang harus saya sampaikan pada anda'

"Apa itu?"

'Anuu,, itu Nona... '

"Itu apa, Kakashi? Bicaranya pelan-pelan saja"

'Nona, maaf... Orangtua anda meninggal dunia'

"Kakashi! Ini bukan ulangtahunku... Dan leluconmu tidak lucu"

'Maaf Nona. Mereka meninggal dunia dalam perjalanan dari bandara menuju Konoha. Sebuah truk menabrak mobil yang mereka kendarai. Sopir truk itu melarikan diri. Maaf Nona'

"Kakashi..."

'Maaf saya Nona Haruno'

Seketika itu juga, semua kenangan dengan orangtuaku memenuhi pikiranku.

'Ayah mencintaimu Sakura'

'Ibu juga menyayangimu Sayang'

'Itu baru anak ayah'

'Kamu adalah harta paling berharga yang pernah tuhan berikan padaku'

'Mimpi indah, sayang'

'Ayah bangga padamu, nak'

Kata-kata itu berputar-putar di otakku. Pusing mulai terasa, pengelihatanku kabur, aku menjatuhkan ponselku ke tanah.

'Sakura?'

Karena tak kuat lagi, akhirnya aku jatuh pingsan.

"Sakuraaa!" Kata terakhir yang kudengar dari mulut Uchiha Sasuke sebelum aku benar-benar pingsan.

Flashback off

Sasuke POV

3 hari kemudian...

Rumah sakit Konoha. Tempat Sakura dilarikan setelah mendapat syok berat atas meninggalnya Paman dan Bibi Haruno. 3 hari Sakura tidak sadar diri. Setiap hari aku menunggunya, aku bahkan tidak masuk sekolah selama 2 hari ini. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, menatap gadis bersurai merah muda itu, mengecup punggung tangannya. Berharap ia akan segera bangun. Namun itu hanya bayanganku saja.

"Gadis nakal, bangunlah... Ini tidak lucu Sakura, kau seharusnya datang ke pemakaman orangtuamu, tapi kenapa kau tidur nyenyak disini?". Tak kusadari air mataku menetes. Kupikir aku tidak akan menangis, tapi gadis ini selalu membuat semua ketidakmungkinanku menjadi kenyataan.

"Sakura... Bangunlah, aku merindukanmu..". Aku sangat merindukanmu. Sakura yang telah menjadi penghangat hubungan keluargaku, merubah hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna. Tapi sekarang ia terbaring tak berdaya. Hatiku tersayat. Rasanya sakit melihatnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, makanlah ini, Nak... Sejak pagi kau belum makan". Ibu masuk ke ruangan dengan membawakanku bento dan meletakannya di meja.

"Tidak selera Bu,". Aku kembali memperhatikan Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu. Kalau Sakura tahu, pasti dia sedih melihatmu seperti ini". Ibu selalu tahu cara membuatku luluh. Hanya dengan menyisipkan nama Sakura di kalimatnya.

"Hn. Baiklah. Nanti aku makan, Bu..."

"Oke. Ibu keluar sebentar ya".

"Terserah Ibu saja".

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

05.25 AM

Aku bangun dari sofa di ruang rawat Sakura. Sofa yang kujadikan tempat tidurku selama beberapa hari ini. Ia masih saja tidak sadarkan diri. Aku menghampirinya, meletakan keempat jariku dibelakang telinganya dengan ibu jariku mengelus pipinya. Mengecup dahinya.

"Sakura, aku mandi dulu, jangan mengintip ya". Aku pergi mengambil handuk dan pakaian ganti yang telah ibu bawakan dari rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mandi, aku segera mengambil baskom berisi air hangat dengan handuk dan sisir. Perlahan aku menyisir rambut Sakura. Rambutnya terasa begitu kusut. Dan wajahnya sedikit kubasuh dengan air hangat.

"Sakura, jangan manja seperti ini... Sudah berapa hari kau tak mandi, huh? Gadis nakal!" Aku mengembalikan baskom itu ke meja kecil di dekat mandi.

"Uuhhhh... Kepalaku". Aku mendengar suara Sakura lirih.

"Sakura?" Aku segera berlari menuju ranjang Sakura melihat apakah aku salah dengar.

Sakura. Ia sudah sadar!

"Dokter Tsunade! Dokterr! Dia sudah sadar!" Aku berteriak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nona Haruno terlihat membaik. Tapi sebaiknya anda tidak membahas sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan hal yang membuat syok tempo hari". Dokter Tsunade menulis beberapa laporan di tangannya.

"Hn. Terima kasih dokter". Aku kembali memperhatikan Sakura yang masih terlihat kebingungan dengan keadaanya sekarang.

Suster Shizune mengganti impus Sakura yang tinggal seperempat dengan baru.

"Terima kasih suster".

"Sama-sama Uchiha-san. Ini vitamin yang harus diminum Nona Haruno. Jangan sampai ia terlambat minum obatnya".

"Akan kupastikan itu".

Saat Suster Shizune pergi, aku menghampiri Sakura. Merindukan Emerald yang telah disembunyikan berhari-hari.

"Uuuhhh... Sasuke?" Sakura memegangi kepalanya.

"Iya ini aku... Dan kau jangan terlalu banyak bergerak". Aku duduk di tepi ranjang dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Sekarang istirahatlah dan banyak minum agar cepat sembuh dan keluar dari sini".

"Hn."

Sakura tidak banyak bicara. Aku tahu karena pasti sangat berat untuk hanya menggerakaan tangannya. Untuk memberitahu bisa kulakukan nanti, yang terpenting sekarang hanyalah dia. Sakura, cepatlah sembuh.

3 hari lagi berlalu. Kini Sakura benar-benar sembuh dari sakitnya. Tidak hal yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu. Kami sekeluarga mengantar Sakura pulang. Ke rumahku tentunya. Sakura masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan gembira, seakan melupakan kejadian yang ia alami seminggu lalu.

"Sakura, kau istirahatlah sebentar. Aku akan menyiapkan air panas untukmu mandi".

"Okee Sasukee!". Sakura membongkar koper kecilnya, mengembalikan beberapa potong bajunya ke dalam lemari.

Normal POV

Setelah selesai membongkar kopernya. Sakura mulai menggeledah isi tasnya. Mencari-cari benda yang terasa sangat lama tak dipegangnya.

"Ini dia!" Sakura menemukan IPhone 6s+ _rose gold_ miliknya.

"Hmmm... Ternyata lowbat". Sakura mengambir charger yang ada di laci dan menancapkannya ke stop kontak. Mengecek notifikasi yang ia terima dan menemukan banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

From : Ino-Pig 3

: Hey Jidat! Kau kau akan berangkat sekolah? Ingin aku segera menojokmu karena tidak ada orang orang yang mau makan strawberry cakeku! Cepat sembuh, Saku-Chan! Miss you xoxo

From : Mr. Hentai

: Sakura- _chan_ bagaimana keadaanmu? Saat aku ingin mengunjungimu, Sasuke melarangku. Padahal aku ingin meminjamkan bebrapa koleksi DVDku untuk menghiburmu. Kupon pinjam gratis ini berlaku hingga minggu depan, katakan padaku jika kau menginginkannya.

From : Karin

: Sakura! Kudengar kau masuk rumah sakit? Apa kau sudah sembuh? Kau tahu sekolah serasa sangat sepi tanpa kehadiranmu. Kami merindukanmu, GWS Sakura.

From : unknown

Inikah Sakura? Bagaimana kau bisa sakit? Kupikir kau gadis kuat yang mungkin akan kebal sekalipun ditabrak truk.. Hahahaha aku merindukan celotehanmu, cepat berangkat ke sekolah Sakura!

-Gaara

"Ditabrak truk?" Kepala Sakura mulai pusing. Seketika itu juga,

Banyak sekali memory yang ia lupakan sejenak kembali tak beraturan.

Berlibur ke pantai dengan ayah. Belajar memasak dengan ibu. Membantu Ayah membersihkan kantor, pengalaman bersepeda dengan ayah dan Ibu, perjodohan yang ditentukan oleh ayah, kepergian Ayah dan Ibu ke London, menelpon ayah dan Ibu, janji ayah untuk mengajaknya ke alun-alun, dan yang terakhir, kecelakan yang terjadi pada mereka.

"Aakhhhh.. Kepalaku". Sakura memegang kepala dengan kedua tangannya. Karena tidak kuat, ia akhirnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul setelah mendengar rintihan kecil dari kamar Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, membopohnya untuk duduk di bibir ranjang.

"Sas- Sasuke... Ayah Ibuku... Kemana mereka?". Sakura bertanya dengan memegangi pelipisnya, sakit yang ia rasakan mulai menghilang walau hanya sedikit. Sasuke terlihat bingung. Bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Sasuke? Mereka pergi. Benarkah mereka pergi?" Sakura menarik hem biru tua yang dikenakan Sasuke. Memang terasa berat bagi Sasuke untuk mengakuinya. Tapi ia harus jujur kepada Sakura, karena tak ada alasan untuk menutupinya.

"Iya. Maafkan aku Sakura". Sakura bergeming setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Sakura pergi menuju kursi goyang yang ada di dekat jendela. Duduk termenung menatap langit dengan matahari yang belum terlalu tinggi.

"Sakura. Kau harus segera mandi". Sasuke mendekati Sakura.

"Tinggalkan aku Sasuke".

"Tapi Sakuraa..."

"Aku mohon".

"Baiklah". Sasuke menyerah. Ia tidak ingin memaksakan Sakura untuk sekarang. Sasuke tahu Sakura butuh waktu untuk menerima ini semua. Kenyataan pahit yang mau tak mau harus ia terima.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

8 hari kemudian,

Kamar Sakura, 07.23 AM

8 hari Sakura mengurung dirinya di kamar. Tidak bicara dan makanpun hanya sedikit. Aku khawatir dengan kesehatannya. Begitu pula dengan keadaannya, rambut yang sudah lama tidak dibersihkan kini terlihat kusut, wajahnya sangat kacau dengan lingkar mata yang masih nampak jelas bahwa ia sudah terjaga semalam suntuk. Tapi tidak sedikitpun ia menangis. Entah kemana luapan emosi di hatinya itu bermuara. Kami- _sama_ apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura-KU.

Tok tok tok

"Sakura, aku masuk". Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya hanya duduk di kursi goyangnya. Memeluk boneka beruang kecil berwarna merah muda miliknya.

"Sakura, ayo makan... Ibu membuatkan ini untukmu".

"Aku tidak berselera, Sasuke".

"Berselera atau tidak kau harus tetap makan". Aku menyedok bubur hangat ini dengan menambahkan beberapa sayur dan daging ayam.

"Ini, aaaaaakkk...".

"Aku bilang tidak mau, Sasuke!" Aku menyerah LAGI. Sakura sepertinya ada pada puncak mood buruknya. Aku meletakan makanan Sakura di meja, dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu Sakura? Seseorang yang berarti di hidupku pernah berkata, kita harus membayar jeri parah orangtua dengan menjadi anak berbakti, menuruti apa yang mereka inginkan.. Kalimat itu terus terngiang di pikiranku. Hingga ada saatnya aku mencoba merubah sikap dinginku pada mereka. Ibu dan Ayah yang terlihat senang dengan perubahan sikapku, kini mulai memberikan banyak waktu untukku. Perhatian. Hal yang paling kuinginkan seumur hidupku" aku mendekatkan diriku ke kursi Sakura. Sedikit menggoyangkan kursi itu.

"Tapi orang itu ditimpa kejadian menyedihkan. Kehilangan orang-orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Wajar saja jika ia berkabung. Tapi ia terlalu tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Saat ini aku mulai ragu, apakah ia masih cukup berarti sekarang?" Sakura masih tidak menanggapiku. Matanya masih menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

"Boneka yang lucu". Aku sedikit meraba kepala boneka beruang berwarna merah muda itu.

"Ini hadiah ulangtahunku yang ke-6 dari ayah". Aku berbinar-binar. Mendengar jawaban Sakura karena selama ini yang ia katakan hanya pergilah dan aku tidak berselera.

"Begitu. Boneka itu memilik banyak arti". Aku membuka jendela kamar Sakura. Walau kegiatan Sakura hanya menatap kr luar jendela, tapi tak sedikitpun ada niat untuk membukanya. Gadis ini sudah lama berada di dalam kamarnya yang pengap.

Aku memilih duduk di sofa merah muda di dekat Sakura, menemaninya di sini seperti biasa kulakukan beberapa hari terakhir ini. Aku membaca buku "War and Peace" sebagai obat rasa bosan. Kulihat Sakura masih termenung, memikirkan sesuatu yang tak dapat kutebak.

.

.

.

.

2 hours later

"Sasuke...". Sakura memanggilku. Ia meletakkan bonekanya di meja dan berjalan ke arahku. Berdiri di depanku. Hanya itu yang ia lakukan depanku. Aku meletakkan bukuku ke meja dan berdiri menghadap Sakura. Kaget kurasakan saat Sakura mengalungkan kedua lengannya dipinggangku. Memelukku begitu erat. Sangat erat. Sedikit menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menemukan tempat yang nyaman dan memejamkan matanya. Aku membalas pelukannya. Mengelus punggungnya dan membelai lembut rambut Sakura yang sudah kusut dan kaku. Kami berpelukan lama. Hingga saat Sakura angkat bicara.

"Sasuke... ".

"Hn".

"Maafkan aku".

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu".

"Aku memang tidak tahu". Aku sedikit tersenyum. Mendengar lagi suaranya yang disimpan terlalu lama. Tidakkah ia tahu ada orang yang merindukannya?

"Maaf aku merepotkanmu".

"Kau selalu merepotkan".

"Maaf".

"Hn."

"Dannn... Maafkan aku karena terlalu bersedih, aku jadi membuang orang-orang yang masih peduli denganku. Aku membuangmu, maafkan aku, Sasuke". Sakura masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hn. Aku tahu Sakura. Tapi berjanjilah setelah ini, kau akan kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu kukenal".

"Ehm. Aku berjanji". Sakura sedikit tersenyum. Menatap lembut ke arahku. Aku sangat merindukannya. Merindukan senyum manisnya yang menyejukan hati dan jiwaku.

"Sasuke, ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan". Sakura mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin mengunjungi ayah dan Ibu. Bisakah?".

"Tentu. Tapi setelah kau mandi dan sarapan. Baru kita akan kesana".

"Hm. Baiklah". Sakura kembali memelukku.

"Aku merindukanmu Sasuke".

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sakura".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami pergi ke pemakaman. Karena cuaca kini sudah mulai bersalju, aku mengenakan mantel biru tua tebal dan Sakura menggunakan mantel magenta dengan bulu-bulu di topinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha's Graveyard, 02.15 PM

Aku menuntun Sakura menuju pemakaman. Tempat kukunjungi 7 hari lalu. Disana, dua nisan yang terlihat masih baru, sedikit tertutup salju dengan lambang Haruno di atas dan di bawahnya tertulis Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Kulihat Sakura memandangi sejenak kedua nisan tersebut, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Berlutut,

"Ayah, Ibu... Maafkan aku karena tidak datang ke acara pemakaman kalian. Maaf baru sekarang aku bisa mengunjungi kalian". Aku mendekati Sakura, menepuk-nepuk perlahan punggungnya, mencoba memberikan kekuatan, walau aku tahu itu tak berarti baginya.

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi anak yang berbakti. Menuruti segala perintah kalian".

"Dan... Aku akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke". Aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Pernyataan yang melegakan hatiku. Pernyataan yang sudah lama kutunggu untuk keluar dari mulut Haruno Sakura sendiri.

"Karena Ibu bilang Uchihalah yang terbaik untukku, aku akan mengikuti jalan yang telah kalian pilihkan untukku. Maaf untuk segala kesalahanku Ayah, Ibu. Aku menyayangi kalian". Emerald Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kini tangis Sakura tak tertahankan. Sakura berbalik dan memelukku erat. Menyembunyikan wajah penuh air mata di bahuku. Kesedihannya selama berhari-hari ia luapkan dengan tangisan emosi tiada henti. Menepuk-nepik punggungnya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Kubiarkan ia menangis, setelah ini kuharap ia akan merasa lebih baik.

17.14 PM

Tepat 2 jam dan Sakura masih saja menangis. Tapi tak berapa lama ia hanya sesengukan, kupikir ia masih ingin menangis namun air matanya tidak mau keluar lagi. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku,

"Maafkan aku Sasuke". Sakura tertunduk. Membersihkan pipinya dari sisa air mata yang mulai mengering.

"2 jam Sakura, 2 jam! Aku menemanimu menangis, matahari terlanjur tenggelam dan udara semakin dingin, aku bisa mati jika terus berlama-lama disini. Mari kita pergi dari sini dan pulang, huh?". Aku membetulkan kancing mantel Sakura yang terbuka, membuat lebih banyak lilitan syal pada lehernya, aku takut ia akan sakit karena udara yang serasa seperti es.

Sakura mengangguk. Yang kulihat kini hanya senyuman walau matanya yang sudah sangat sembab. Kami meninggalkan pemakaman dengan bergandengan tangan.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau mau kan menikah denganku?". Kulihat Sakura menunduk. Menutupi wajahnya yang kutahu pasti sudah terbakar.

"Kenapa tidak? Kita bersama akan membangun keluarga kita sendiri".

"Ehm. Kau dan aku". Sakura menambahkan.

"Selamanya". Aku memeluk Sakura. Dia kini terlihat bahagia. Kami _-sama_ , terima kasih! Kau telah mengembalikannya.

'Sakura, maafkan aku. Karena aku kau jadi kehilangan kedua orangtuamu. Aku berjanji, mulai sekarang akan melindungi dari orang-orang jahat itu bahkan dengan nyawaku sendiri'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eh, JK JK... Chapternya masih panjang, santai aja hahahaha. Ni lanjut baca, maaf author ganggu XD.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman belakang Mansion Uchiha, 08.12 PM

Normal POV

Taman bunga milik Uchiha kini terasa amat hambar untuk dilihat. Bunga-bunga indah sudah lenyap. Pepohonan mulai menggugurkan daunnya untuk mempersiapkan diri mereka menghadapi musim dingin.

Nampak Haruno Sakura sedang duduk di kursi taman, menikmati sinar bulan yang sedang mengalami pasang purnama.

"Hmmm... Malam yang indah". Sakura bergumam lesu.

"Hn. Malam ini indah sekali, Nona Haruno".

Sakura terkejut karena ia baru menyadari kehadiran seorang Uchiha Fugaku. Fugaku akhirnya duduk di sebelah Sakura, ikut memandang keindahan langit malam yang tersaji.

"Kau sudah kembali, hn? Pertama kali kulihat Sasuke begitu peduli dengan oranglain".

"Ehm. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, terima kasih telah bertanya Paman Fugaku".

Rasa canggung melanda Sakura. Ia takut akan mengucapkan kata-kata yang mungkin tidak sopan atau menyinggung perasaan. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura mengobrol secara intens dengan calon mertuanya,

"Sudah 13 tahun berlalu sejak aku pertama kali melihatmu". Fugaku menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku tanpa merubah pandangannya.

"Eh? Maksud paman?".

"Pertama kali aku melihatmu di sebuah pesta perayaan perusahaan. Bayi kecil mungil bermata emerald yang sedang digendong oleh wanita yang kuketahu dia adalah Haruno Mebuki, istri dari teman lamaku Haruno Kizashi".

"Tak kusangka Paman telah mengenalku lebih lama dari yang pernah kukira".

"Saat melihatmu, membuatku ingin memilikimu. Sebagai putriku. Kupikir suatu hari nanti aku akan meminta Kizashi untuk menikahkanmu dengan putraku, tapi Kizashi mendahuluiku. Suatu hari ia mendatangiku, tanpa basa-basi ia menawarkan perjodohan antara kau dan Sasuke yang seumuran denganmu".

"Jadi, maksud Paman, kami ini sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil?" Sakura masih mencerna apa yang Fugaku sampaikan padanya. Terkejut? Tentu saja.

"Aku langsung menyetujuinya karena aku sangat menginginkanmu".

"Paman….". mata Sakura berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih". Sakura sedikit terharu. Mungkin Sakura tidak terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha Fugaku tapi sekarang ia tahu Fugaku menyayangi Sakura seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa menggantikan sosok Haruno Kizashi di kehidupanmu, tapi aku akan mencoba yang terbaik untuk menjadi ayahmu, Sakura".

Sakura langsung memeluk Fugaku. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang lelaki itu,

"Terima kasih, AYAH".

Fugaku sedikit terkejut, dengan perilaku dan ucapan Sakura. Tapi ia senang. Fugaku membalas pelukan Sakura, untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan hangatnya pelukan seorang anak karena selama ini, sekalipun ia tidak pernah memeluk anaknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Sakura, kau telah masuk kekeluarga ini dan membawa kehangatan bersamaku. Terima kasih kau telah merubah keluargaku".

Malam itu Sakura dan Fugaku menghabiskan waktunya untuk saling bercerita, berbagi pengalaman. Dari cerita lucu, sedih, bahagia. Sakura kini menemukan keluarga baru yang mau menerimanya dan menyayanginya. Kesedihan yang ia rasakan terus memudar, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4 years later.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Mansion Uchiha, 07.35 PM

Aku dan ibu sedang minum coklat hangat di taman. Musim dingin akan segera berakhir, kami sangat sibuk memutuskan bunga-bunga yang akan kami tanam di taman, walaupun sudah banyak sekali yang sudah tumbuh di rumah kaca.

"Sakura, aku baru teringat sesuatu". Ibu menyesap coklat panas dengan hati-hati.

"Lupa? Lupa apa, Bu?".

"18 tahun. Umurmu sudah cukup untuk menikah Sakura".

"Eh? Ibu?"

"Hmm…. Sudah kuputuskan, musim semi nanti kau akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Aku juga tidak sabar untuk segera menimang cucu".

Aku meneguk ludahku. Menikah? Memang, pertunangan yang dulu pernah direncanakan batal karena kematian orangtuaku. Tapi akupun sempat lupa dengan rencana pernikahanku dulu.

"Ibu, apa Ibu tidak tergesa-gesa?"

"Tentu tidak Sakura. Sasuke yang kini sudah mapan dan cukup umur masih kau tolak?" Ibu mulai serius.

"Aku tidak pernah menolak Sasuke, Bu" Mukaku memerah, astaga… memalukan sekali mengetahui ibu terkekeh geli melihat sikapku.

.

.

.

.

"okaerii" Suara Sasuke terdengar. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor. Iya, Sasuke kini bekerja. Sejak orangtuaku meninggal, hak milik perusahaan Haruno jatuh padaku, tapi karena umurku dan ketidakmampuanku mengelola perusahaan, Haruno Corp. diurus oleh Ayah. Tapi karena kewalahan, akhirnya Sasuke juga ikut andil. Aku merasa sedikit bersalah. Namun Sasuke sejak kecil sudah dididik untuk mengelola perusahaan, jadi kupikir tak apa.

"Itu Sasuke. Sambutlah dia, aku mau pergi ke kamar, kepalaku mulai pusing".

"Iya Bu, hati-hati berjalannya".

"Selalu, Sakura".

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Sasuke, mau kubuatkan makan malam?" Aku melepas mantel tebal milik Sasuke dan mengambil koper berisi laptop.

"Hn".

"Oke. Kau pergilah mandi, akan kubuatkan".

"Hn".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dapur, 08.34 PM

Hari ini aku memasak Pancake labu khas Korea yang tadi siang kupelajari bersama ibu. Semoga Sasuke suka! Sasuke turun, sekarang pakaiannya lebih santai dengan kaos putih dan celana pendek selutut.

"Kau masak apa hari ini?" Sasuke duduk di meja makan, melihat apa yang sudah kutaruh di atas meja.

"Pancake labu, kuharap kau suka". Sasuke sedikit memperhatikan makanan yang kubuat, menciumnya, lalu akhirnya pancake itu masuk ke mulutnya.

"bagaimana?"

"Enak. Seperti biasa. Kau juga makan, Sakura!"

"Iya iya aku makan". Aku mengambil empat buah pancake dari piring.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, kau tahu apa yang barusan ibu katakan padaku?"

"Apa?" Aku sedikit gugup untuk mengucapkannya, tapi mau tak mau Sasuke harus tahu berita penting ini, kau ini menyangkut masa depan kami. What? Masa depan kami? Apa yang kau pikirkan Saki?

"Ibu akan melaksanakan pernikahan kita musim semi nanti".

"Baguslah kalua begitu". Ekspresi Sasuke tak berubah. Datar. Hm, Pantat Ayam aneh.

"Hah? Kenapa ekspresimu selalu begitu?"

"Lalu aku harus berekspresi seperti apa?"

"Seperti orang pada umumnya, Sasuke. Bisa saja terkejut, sedih, jengkel, atau.. senang"

"Malas".

"Terserah kau saja". Aku melanjutkan makanku.

Acara makan kami selesai. Aku mengambil piring-piring kotor dan mencucinya. Tapi saat aku sedang mengusap permukaan piring, kurasakan 2 lengan sedang melingkar di pinggangku. Sasuke. Ia memelukku dari belakang, menaruh kepalanya di atas kepalaku karena sekarang ia lebih tinggi daripada aku.

"Sasuke, apa yang lakukan? Aku sedang mencuci piring". Aku mencoba menepis tangannya yang ada di pinggangku

"Aku lelah, hari ini terlalu banyak pekerjaan di kantor". Sasuke menggerak-gerakan kepalanya di bahuku

"Jika kau lelah segeralah istirahat".

"Itu yang sedang kulakukan".

Aku meletakkan piringku dan melepas sarung tangan karet. Aku mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke, saat aku mulai mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, aku menemukan sisi manja yang berlebihan dari laki-laki ini. Walaupun begitu, aku suka. Suka sekali.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan di kantor?"

"Bukan urusanmu, yang harus kau urus adalah Ujian Akhirmu yang akan segera datang".

"Ah benar. Sasuke, kau mau kan mengajariku? Ada beberapa soal fisika yang tidak bias kupecahkan".

"Hn. Aku usahakan". Sasuke melepas pelukannya, ia memegang pundakku dengan kedua tangannya, dan memberiku kecupan, ia hanya menempelkan mulutnya ke mulutku, menekannya sebentar lalu ia lepaskan. Hanya sekilas, tapi itu berhasil membakar kedua pipiku. Selalu saja pipi ini membuatku malu.

"Aku pergi tidur dulu, oyasumi".

"Ehm. Oyasumi, Sasuke". Aku melanjutkan cuci piringku. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah bermimikri menjadi warna merah. Hanya sedikit cucian hari ini, tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyelesaikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

' _Sakura, bahkan kau tidak tahu bahwa yang meminta ibu untuk segera menikahkanmu adalah aku. Sebentar lagi aku akan memilikimu selamanya, Saki'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Konoha Senior High School.

Kelas Sakura. Jam istirahat. 09.40 AM

"Ino. Ada yang harus kuberitahukan padamu". Aku merapikan alat tulisku.

"hmm,, sahabatku mulai serius. Ini pasti hal yang penting, beri tahu apa, Jidat?"

"Pig, aku akan segera... ituu,, anuu. Ituuu ". Isshhh, aneh sekali, kenapa sangat sulit untuk hanya memberitahu Ino.

"Anuu itu anu itu… Saki, yang jelas".

"Aku akan segera, me-menikah".

"APAAAAA?! SAKURA KAU AKAN ME- EMMMPPPP" Ino, mulutmu harus segera diplester sebelum membunuh oranglain.

"Diamlah, Baka! Sementara ini hanya kau yang tahu".

"hahahaha baiklah. Pulang sekolah nanti kita harus membeli beberapa buku dan majalah".

"HAH? Untuk apa?".

"Ikut saja".

"Baiklah".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah. Aku mengikuti kemana Pig pergi, dan ia berhenti di toko buku.

"Kenapa kita ke toko buku, Pig?"

"Kita belum berpengalaman dalam menghadapi suatu hal yang dinamakan 'pernikahan' dan kau tahu, setelah pernikahan" Ino nyengir licik. Dasar, kenapa dia yang bergitu bersemangat?

.

.

.

.

.

(Setelah 15 menit mencari)

" _Yatta…._ Ini dia, Jidat!" Ino langsung pergi ke kasir dan membayar buku yang tidak terlalu tebal itu.

"Ino, pinjam sebentar".

"Ini". Dan inilah yang kulihat.

'HOW TO BE A PERFECT BRIDE'

By : Devi Na Akeyama

Buku yang aneh. Buku dengan sampul seorang wanita mengenakan gaun pengantin, diatasnya terdapat gambar buket bunga, kado pernikahan, sepatu, cake, cincin, dan undangan melingkar di atas wanita itu. Judulnya langsung menunjukan bahwa buku ini berisi prosedur, prosedur menjadi pengantin? Doeng.

Kau pasti gila, Ino.

"Ino, kau berlebihan".

"Tidak. Ini hal yang wajar Saki. Sekarang mari kita lihat". Kami duduk di bangku yang ada di depan toko buku.

.

.

.

.

 **Bab #1 : Definisi Pernikahan**

 **Pernikahan** **adalah** **upacara** **pengikatan** **janji** **nikah** **yang dirayakan atau dilaksanakan oleh dua orang dengan maksud meresmikan ikatan** **perkawinan**

 **Dari segi agama tertentu, syarat sah pernikahan penting sekali terutama untuk menentukan sejak kapan sepasang pria dan wanita itu dihalalkan melakukan** **hubungan seksual** **.**

"Sek- seksual? Halaman selanjutnya Ino! Lupakan yang ini".

" Ehm". Ino membalik beberapa halaman.

.

.

.

.

 **Bab #2 : Lamaran**

 **Lamaran resmi dilakukan dengan cara adat istiadat,keluarga laki-laki harus mendatangi kediaman keluarga perempuan dengan membawa hantaran. Meminta persetujuan secara langsung/ diwakilkan. Tapi zaman sekarang lamaran yang dilakukan para lelaki dengan mengajak wanitanya ke tempat romantis dan memberinya kejutan dengan menaruh cincinnya di gelas minum atau di dalam balon. Bagaimana dengan pasanganmu?**

Aku dan Ino saling pandang.

"Saki, bagaimana Sasuke melamarmu?"

Aku hanya geleng. "Ino, ini semua keputusan Ibu".

"hmm… membosankan, ayahku saja melamar Ibuku di Café des Artistes. Memang kurang kreatif, tapi ia pandai memilih tempat yang romantis".

"Kudengar Dokter Tsunade pernah dilamar seseorang. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Tapi laki-laki itu memberi Dokter cincin berlian 2 karat saat mereka sedang menonton Boston _regatta_ dari _penthouse_ di pinggir Konoha".

"hahahahahahaha, 100% tidak terima. Iya kan?

"Kau tahu kan bagaimana dia Ino".

"Tapi kau tak tahu bagaimana Ibu Mikoto dilamar ini".

"bagaimana? Romantis?"

"Sangat! Mereka bertunangan saat berskating di Rockefeller Center, New York. Menunjukan romantisme, daya tarik muda, dan pengetahuan akan film-film bagus tahun 80-an seperti Ice Castles".

Ino berbinar-binar. Seperti ia ingin hal itu terjadi antara dia dan Sai. Hanya harapan. Ino tahu bagaimana sifat Sai, terkesan dingin tapi tidak separah _ChickenButt._

"Saki… kenapa Sasuke tidak mewarisi keromantisan ayahnya?" Ino mendengus.

"hm, lupakan. Halaman selanjutnya".

.

.

.

.

 **Bab #3 : Persiapkan Acara Pernikahanmu.**

 **Berikut author memberi beberapa list mendasar yang harus disiapkan untuk mengadakan acara pernikahan (pesta)**

DAFTAR HAL-HAL YANG HARUS DILAKUKAN UNTUK PERNIKAHAN :

Pilih tanggal pernikahan

Izin, jika kau sudah bekerja berarti minta izin absen pada bosmu, jika kau masih pelajar, maka izinlah absen pada gurumu kapan pernikahan dilaksanakan.

Cuti bulan madu

Pilih tempat bulan madu

Cari pendeta

Pilih tempat resepsi

Buat daftar tamu

Memesan undangan

Pilih pendamping pengantin perempuan

Pilih pendamping pengantin laki-laki

Buat daftar hadiah pernikahan

Membeli cincin

Beli gaun pernikahan

Pesan kue pengantin

Sewa catering

Sewa band untuk resepsi

Pesan bunga untuk upacara

Beli sepatu

Sewa fotografer

Putuskan anggur yang akan disajikan

"Saki, tabel ini akan sangat membantumu". Ino menunjuk-nunju lembaran buku itu.

"Apa Ibumu sudah mempersiapkan ini semua?"

"Hm… aku tak tahu".

"Jika belum, tunjukan saja buku ini".

"Akan kuberikan, tapi aku harus segera mencoret list nomor 3 dan 4 terlebih dahulu". Aku mengambil pena dan mencoretnya.

3\. Cuti bulan madu

4\. Pilih tempat bulan madu

"Kau mengecewakan Saki, bulan madu kan hal yang paling dinantikan oleh setiap pasangan pengantin baru".

"Itu menggelikan. Sepertinya aku harus bertanya pada Ibu Mikoto mengenai pesta ini".

"Iya. Sebaiknya kita pulang". Ino membereskan tasnya.

"Hn, ayo pulang".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansion Uchiha, 05.23 PM

Ibu sedang membaca majalah Teen Vogue di ruang keluarga. Aku menghampirinya.

"Sakura, kau terlambat pulang hari ini, Nak".

"Maaf Bu, aku ada hal dengan Ino". Aku duduk disamping ibu, memberanikan diri bertanya. Memang sedikit memalukan, tapi untuk menghindari kesalahan yang mungkin akan memalukan.

"Ibu, bagaimana dengan pesta pernikahanku nanti?". Ibu sedikit heran mendengar aku bertanya hal semacam itu. Lalu ibu terkekeh geli.

"Semua akan ibu urus Sakura, tapi ada beberapa hal yang membutuh bantuan"

"Apa itu, Bu?"

"Bisakah ku mencari pendamping pengantin wanita? Ibu pusing mencarinya".

"Ah, itu masalah gampang". Iya gampang, aku bisa minta bantuan Ino atau Karin.

"Ada lagi, Bu?" Tambahku.

"Ada. Bisakah besok kau dan Sasuke pergi ke kota untuk membeli cincin?".

"Aku bisa saja, Bu… Tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

"Dia mengikuti keputusanmu".

"Oke, Bu… dengan senang hati".

"Terima kasih Sakura, ayo kita mencoba resep baru, Ibu menemukan sesuatu yang simpel dan sangat mudah".

"resep apa, Bu?"

"Roti India".

"Oke. Ayo Bu…" Aku menarik tangan Ibu hingga sampai ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kamarku, 09.10 PM

Ini sudah pukul 9 lebih dan Sasuke belum juga pulang. Mungkinkah dia lembur? Aku mengeluarkan IPhone 6s+ku dan mulai mengetik pesan untuk Sasuke.

To : Sasuke

: Sasuke, kapan kau pulang? Kau mau melembur malam ini?

Setelah beberapa menit, ponselku berbunyi. 1 pesan baru dari Sasuke. Sedikit lama dari biasanya.

From : Sasuke

 _: Hn. Maaf tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Kenapa?_

Bisakah kau menjemputku sekolah besok?

 _:Menjemput sekolah? Untuk apa?_

Kau akan tahu besok

 _:Beritahu sekarang atau aku tidak akan pergi_

Sasuke!

 _Sakura!_

Akh, baik. Ibu menyuruhku untuk membeli cincin, dan aku mau membelinya denganmu. Bagaimana?

 _Hn. Baiklah, aku pergi. Ibu memaksaku sekarang._

Kau mau? Terima kasih. Selamat bekerja Sasuke, Oyasumi!

 _Hn. Oyasumi_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha Senior High School, 02.00 PM

Aku keluar dari kelas bersama Ino. Di parkiran sudah ada mobil Ferarri milik Sasuke di sana. Aku berpisah dengan Ino, menghampiri mobil Sasuke dan mengetuk jendela mobilnya.

Tok tok tok.

Sasuke membuk kunci pintu dan membukanya dari dalam.

"Sasuke, maaf merepotkanmu".

"Kau memang selalu merepotkan. Kita akan kemana?". Sasuke mengenakan sabuk pengaman, menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.

"Toko perhiasan Shion, sebelah barat Konoha. Kau tahu?"

"Hn." Sasuke memacu mobilnya. Dalam perjalanan, aku banyak bercerita tentang sekolahku hari ini. Sasuke hanya ber-hn-ria menanggapi ceritaku, tapi aku tak peduli karena mungkin mulutku ditakdirkan untuk terus digunakan.

Kami akhirnya sampai. Jujur aku belum pernah kemari, ibu yang menyuruhku kemari. Toko ini didominasi warna putih tulang dengan sedikit semburat warna lavender. Etalase tokonya yang besar sekali, memamerkan beragam kalung,gelang, dan cincin yang menakjubkan. Kami turun dari mobil. Memasuki toko besar itu. Para pelayan membukakan pintu utama.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami ban— Eh? Sasuke? Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Kulihat seorang wanita berambut pirang bermata indah dengan iris lavendernya.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Haha. Iya, ibumu sudah bilang jika kau akan datang, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu mencari cincin, tapi pelayanku akan membantumu".

"Rin, tolong bantu pelanggan kita ya!" Wanita yang bernama Shion itu menunjuk ke arah pelayan yang ada di sudut kanan ruangan. Di bajunya tertulis Nohara Rin.

"Selamat mencoba. Aku pamit pergi". Wanita itu keluar dari toko, melesat pergi dengan mobil berwarna senada dengan matanya.

"Tolong ikut saya, Nona". Aku mengikuti Nohara Rin menuju ke etalase khusus untuk memajang cincin. Banyak sekali cincin-cincin indah di san. Kupikir aku butuh banyak waktu untuk memilih salah satu dari sekian banyak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, Bagaimana dengan yang kita lihat sebelumnya?"

"Itu terlalu mencolok."

"Benarkah?" aku bingung. Cincin mana lagi yang harus kupilih.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Ini sangat cantik." Aku menunjuk ke cincin yang lainnya.

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Itu sangat berkilau."

"Hm…Kalau begitu, kamu saja yang memilih." Aku sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke yang sedang duduk di depan etalase.

"Yah! Haruskan kita punya cincin?"

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan? Ini tanda cinta."

"Tanda cinta?" Sasuke sepertinya sulit mencerna perkataanku.

"Sakura, bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang begitu materialistis menjadi tanda cinta?"

"Aku tidak mau melakukannya!" lanjut Sasuke. Ucapannya sangat membuatku malu, ada banyak orang disini, dan mereka mendengarkan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan dari tadi.

"Tidak! Kamu harus!"

"Ini diperlukan sebagai tanda kamu sudah menikah." Aku berbisik.

"Jadi itu sebenarnya bukan tanda cinta melainkan hanya sebuah ikatan." Sasuke pergi. Pantat Ayam itu sulit sekali untuk dimengerti.

"Oke! Lalu, ayo pergi ke studio." Ucapku sambil mensejajarkan diri pada Sasuke. Kini kami ada di depan toko, bersiap untuk masuk mobil.

"Studio? Kenapa?".

"Kenapa? Itu untuk pengambilan foto."

"Pengambilan foto?"

"Saki! Aku tidak mau itu. Mempelai pria lihat kesana, mempelai wanita senyum sedikit... Kamu ingin aku melakukan hal bodoh? Jangan harap!"

"Ini tidak adil. Kamu tidak mau melihat cincin. Kamu juga tidak mau mengambil foto sebagaimana mestinya." Aku jengkel dengan sikap Sasuke yang sekarang ini. Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjadi laki-laki semestinya dan mengantarku.

"Kenapa kamu mau keluar denganku, kalau kamu seperti ini?" Lanjutku.

"Kamu pikir saya keluar denganmu atas kemauanku?"

"Kamu keluar, setidaknya tidak bisakah kamu ikut saja dan membantu? Kamu hanya mengeluh ini dan itu!" aku tidak bisa menahan mulutku.

"Hei, kenapa kamu bicara begitu dijalan?" Aku sadar bahkan orang-orang sekitar dengan memperhatikan kami.

"Ini memalukan." Sasuke melihat ke Kenan dan kiri.

"Memalukan? Aku lebih malu! Apa yang dipikirkan penjaga toko cincin itu tentang kita?" Aku marah, dan tak ada hal lain yang mau kulakukan selain masuk ke mobil.

Sasuke keterlaluan hari ini. Tidakkah ia sedikit mencoba untuk menyenangkan hatiku, malah lebih parah dari hari biasanya. Mungkinkah dia lelah bekerja? Jika iya, kenapa ia tidak menolaknya? Aahhh… lupakan! Aku dan Sasuke terus terdiam selama perjalanan pulang. Dan kembali ke kamar masing-masing tanpa sepatah katapun terucap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya aku berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali. Ibu dan ayah pergi keluar kota kemarin, jadi aku tinggal sendiri di rumah bersama Sasuke. Rasa bersalah menyelimutiku. Karena marah akan hal sepele, mendiami Sasuke, dan pagi ini aku tidak membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Mungkin pulang sekolah nanti aku bisa minta maaf padanya. Aku berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan kaki, karena hari masih sangat pagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!" ino memanggilku, dari kejauhan.

"Bagaimana kemarin? Kau sudah bertanya?"

"Ino, aku sedang tidak mood bicara, kapan-kapan saja aku ceritakan".

Ino selalu tahu waktu dan tempat. Setelah kuberitahu, Ino jadi tidak banyak Tanya, bukan bicara. Ia tetap cerewet menceritakan kencannya kemarin dengan Sai

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah. 01.00 PM

Saat aku menuju gerbang sekolah, aku melihat ada mobil yang terlihat familiar bagiku. Mobil Sasuke. Aku bingung, haruskah aku menghindar atau menghampirinya? Mengingat rasa bersalahku tadi pagi, kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Sasuke membuka jendela mobilnya, aku berjalan menuju Sasuke, berdiri di samping mobilnya, menatap wajah Sasuke dengan datar.

"Masuk". Hanya satu kata yang terucap. Tapi aku menurutinya. Sasuke membawa mobil entah kemana. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya,

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?"

"Kau akan segera tahu saat sampai di sana".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC 3

YOSSHHH…. Chapter 4nya gimana? Maaf nunggu lama, tapi chapter ini lebih panjang dari chapter yang lain. Maaf jika banyak typos karena updatenya kilat. Semoga bisa mengisi malem minggu kalian #welah satu scene author ambil dari adegan drama korea, hayo yang suka drakor, ada yang tahu dari drakor apa? #gakusahjawabSemoga puas… chapter 5 otw niii, ditunggu ya

Bales review-

Anin : promosi dirimu anin yooddd

Hyuugadevit-Chery : wow, I take that as a good compliment. Gak nyangka fict ini bikin emosi, hahahaha #bigsmile

Lightflower22 : Keren? Gak nyangka fictku dibilang keren. Thnx a lot x

EchaNM : Author baperan looo…. #gakadayangnanya

Devi Na Akeyama

Salatiga, 14 Mei 2016


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf Fanfict ini pasti jauh dari kata sempurna. typo akut, cerita pasaran, OOC, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan. No flame here.

* * *

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

mohon reviewnya.

.

.

Saran/ide needed!

Happy reading ~

.

.

* * *

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Pairing : Sasusakux

My Life After I Met You, Sasuke!

Chapter 5

* * *

Flashback dulu -

Pulang sekolah. 01.00 PM

Saat aku menuju gerbang sekolah, aku melihat ada mobil yang terlihat familiar bagiku. Mobil Sasuke. Aku bingung, haruskah aku menghindar atau menghampirinya? Mengingat rasa bersalahku tadi pagi, kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Sasuke membuka jendela mobilnya, aku berjalan menuju Sasuke, berdiri di samping mobilnya, menatap wajah Sasuke dengan datar.

"Masuk". Hanya satu kata yang terucap. Tapi aku menurutinya. Sasuke membawa mobil entah kemana. Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya,

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana?"

"Kau akan segera tahu saat sampai di sana".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Perjalanan mereka hanya berlangsung selama 15 menit. Mobil mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan Sasuke. Yaitu pemakaman. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura terlalu disibukkan dengan hal pernikahannya sehingga lupa untuk menyapa orangtuanya sendiri. Sebaliknya, kini Sasukelah yang ingat akan mertuanya. Sasuke keluar dari mobil, menuju ke bagasi mobilnya. Sasuke mengeluarkan dua buket bunga yang sudah ia beli sebelum menjemput Sakura. Mereka berjalan, masih saja diliputi keheningan. Hingga sampailah di makam Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Sasuke meletakkan buket bunga itu di atas batu nisan.

"Senang bertemu Anda, Ayah, Ibu. Calon menantu Anda ada disini." Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"Aku khawatir karena Sakura sudah tidak mau mendengarkanku, tapi Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menjaganya." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku benci kamu." Sakura menanngapi pernyataan Sasuke.

"Benci?"

"Aku menyukainya. Terima kasih". Sakura menggeleng. Setengah haru dan malu bercampur membentuk perasaan tak karuan di hatinya. Ia tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan mengingat mertuanya dan bersikap begitu baik walau mereka telah meninggal.

"Ayah, Ibu… Aku akan menikah". Lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke berjongkok dan mengadahkan kedua tangan, berniat untuk mendoakan Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Sakura yang ada di belakang Sasuke tersenyum dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang

'Ayah, Ibu…. Sasuke disini. Hari ini dia mengunjungi kalian. Dia sekarang lebih tampan, kan? Dia adalah orang yang aku cintai, sepanjang hidupku'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke bangkit, mereka segera kembali ke mobil karena cuaca mulai buruk. Sakura mensejajari langkah Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau mendoakan orangtuaku apa?"

"Hnn, itu rahasia antara aku dan mereka". Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. Menatap Sasuke yang masih saja melihat ke depan. Sakura tersenyum, ia lalu memeluk lengan Sasuke dan menariknya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa". Sakura sedikit tertawa, tapi ia masih saja memeluk tangan kekar Sasuke.

"Kau aneh". Ucapan Sasuke hanya ditanggapi tawa lepas oleh Sakura. Mereka akhirnya sampai ke mobil dan pulang ke rumah dengan perasaa gembira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha, 03.12 PM

Mobil Sasuke kini sudah sampai di depan gerbang. Menunggu para pelayan untuk membukakannya. Tetapi para pelayan itu menolak dengan sopan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membukanya, Jugo?" Sasuke membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda, tapi Nyonya tidak membiarkan Anda masuk". Jugo sedikit membungkuk.

"Hmmm… Apa lagi yang ingin Ibu lakukan?" Sasuke bergumam sambal mengambil IPhone 6s+nya dan menelpon Uchiha Mikoto.

.

.

.

Tuuuutt tuuuuuut tuuuuuut

.

.

.

.

"Halo, Sasuke- _kun?"_

"Ibu, apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini?"

"Diamlah dan sekarang kau dan Sakura harus pergi ke tempat ibu berada".

.

.

.

.

Tuuut tuuuuut

.

.

.

.

.

Mikoto memutus telponnya dan mengirimi Sasuke peta di mana ia berada.

"Kenapa, Sasuke?".

"Ibu mulai berulah lagi. Dia ingin kita menghampirinya".

" _Souka…_ Kalau begitu ayo pergi".

"Hn".

Sasuke memutar setirnya dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi. Ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap ibunya yang seperti anak-anak. Memaksa, dan suka memberi kejutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kuil Konoha. Sasuke sendiri bingung, GPS mobilnya mengarahkannya ke kuil paling sakral di Konoha. Uchiha Mikoto telah menunggu Sasuke dan Sakura di gerbang masuk dengan senyum yang lebar menyambut kedua anaknya. Sasuke dan Sakura turun dari mobil dan menghampiri ibu mereka.

"Sasuke, Sakura". Mikoto membuka kedua tangannya. Memeluk Sakura dan mengusap punggungnya. Merindukan anak-anaknya yang selama 3 hari terakhir tidak ia temui.

"Ibu, ada apa lagi?" kedua tangan Sasuke ia lipat tanda kesal terhadap ibunya. Sasuke penasaran dengan apa yang ibunya rencanakan kali ini.

"Kau tidak sabar Sasuke?" Mikoto menyeringai licik. Mengingat apa yang telah persiapkan untuk kedua anaknya yang nantinya akan menjadi kejutan besar bagi mereka.

"Kalau begitu ayo". Mikoto memasuki kuil itu dan Sasuke beserta Sakura mengekor dibelakangnya. Hingga sampailah mereka di pintu besar dengan ukiran-ukiran aneka bentuk yang memperindah pintu bewarna coklat kemerahan itu. Dibuka perlahan pintu itu oleh Mikoto. Bunyi pintu yang bergesekan dengan lantai menjadi polusi suara, amat mengganggu. Tapi suara gesekan pintu itu tergantikan oleh,

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!". Semua orang bertepuk tangan meriah. Melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang,

Banyak sekali orang berada dalam kuil untuk menyambut Sasuke dan Sakura. Pada barisan depan ada teman-teman sekelas Sakura dan mantan teman sekelas Sasuke. Mulai dari Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, dan masih banyak lagi. Ada juga orang yang berasal dari keluarga Uchiha berdatangan. Obito Uchiha, Naori Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Yashiro Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Izumi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha yang hadir bersama istrinya Konan dan anaknya Yuki yang baru berumur 2 tahun, bahkan kakek Teyaki dan Nenek Uruchi Uchiha hadir.

"Minna… Kalian pasti terkejut?" Mikoto Uchiha menampakan senyumannya yang selebar samudra.

"Ayo, jangan berdiri disitu saja. Cepat ganti baju kalian". Mikoto mendorong kedua anaknya pergi menuju sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dengan kuil utama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke dipisahkan.

Bagian Sakura.

Sakura menggeser pintu yang bermotif bamboo itu dan menemukan 3 orang pelayan yang mengenakan Kimono telah menunggunya. Pelaya-pelayan itu akan membantu Sakura bersiap untuk acara pernikahannya.

"Selamat sore, Nona Haruno. Kami disini akan membantu Anda berpakaian dan merias wajah Anda". Salah satu pelayan bicara, lalu mereka membungkuk 80 derajat dan mulai melakukan tugas mereka. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, menuruti segala hal yang pelayan itu lakukan pada tubuhnya. Sakura masih saja diliputi rasa bingung, aneh dan malu. Ia akan segera menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Laki-laki yang dirasa baru ia temui kemarin akan segera menjadi suaminya, orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya sampai akhir hayat. Ia akan segera menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha sepenuhnya, lalu mengganti namanya menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Muka Sakura kini terbakar lagi.

Tanpa disadari, seorang pelayan sedang memperhatikkan Sakura, dan tak sungkan-sungkan bertanya,

"Ada apa, Nona? Apa ada hal yang mengganggu Anda?" Sakura terkejut,

"Tidak ada apa-apa, lanjutkan saja perkerjaanmu".

"Hn. Baik, Nona!".

Para pelayan itu segera memakaikan _Shiromuku_ pada tubuh Sakura. Sakura sendiri takjub dengan kimono putih yang ia pakai sekarang. Kimono putih dengan ukirannya yang indah, bagian belakang kimono yang sengaja dibuat panjang tergerai menawan bagai air terjun yang menumpahkan airnya. Para pelayan pun takjub dengan hasil pekerjaan mereka sendiri. Dan memuji Sakura atas apa yang mereka lihat sekarang. Lalu para pelayan memasangkan penutup kepala pernikahan berwarna putih yang disebut _tsuni kakushi_ tutup kepala ini dipenuhi dengan ornament rambut _kanzashi_ di bagian atasnya dan terakhir dihias dengan _wata boushi_ untuk menutup wajah Sakura.

Sasuke.

Sasukepun sama. Saat Sasuke masuk ia sudah ditunggu oleh 3 pelayan laki-laki yang telah dibayar oleh ibunya untuk membantu mempersiapkan diri.

"Kami disini untuk membantu Anda mengenakan pakaian, mohon kerjasamanya". Para pelayan itu membungkuk ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit membungkuk juga.

Para pelayan membantu Sasuke mengenakan _montsuki haori hakama._ Kimono yang sangat elegan dengan warna hitam sebagai dominan, dihiasi beberapa pernak-pernik berwarna putih. Akan cocok sekali bila dipasangkan dengan Kimono milik Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan Sakura.

Sesudah siap Sakura masih menunggu jadwal acaranya dimulai. Disamping itu, Sakura tidak sendirian, Ino dan Karin langsung menyusulnya, lalu mereka bercerita banyak hal, namun kegiatan mereka terganggu saat pintu bergeser,

"Permisi Nona, maaf mengganggu Anda, tapi acara akan segera dimulai 15 menit lagi. Terima kasih". Pelayan itu pergi.

" _Aa_ … Terima kasih". Pelayan itu pergi setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Aaaaaa…. Ino, Karin, aku harus bagaimana ini?". Sakura menggegam tangan kedua sahabatnya erat-erat. Sakura takut ia akan melakukan suatu kesalahan yang akan mempermalukan keluarga Uchiha. Pernikahannya akan disaksikan oleh banyak sekali orang, patner kerja ayahnya pun banyak yang hadir.

"Aishhh…. Jangan membuat kesalahan lagi, seperti menginjak gaunmu sendiri dan terjatuh, atau salah mengucapkan ikrar". Karin mulai menakut-nakuti Sakura seperti biasa.

"Karin…. Kau keterlaluan, aku benar-benar ketakutan kali ini". Tangan Sakura tidak bisa diam, terus memilin-milin kimononya yang mulai lecek. Tiba-tiba Karin memeluknya, mencoba meredam kecemasan yang bergejolak di hati sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, kau itu Sakura Haruno, gadis paling berani dan percaya diri yang penah kutemui. Aku tahu kau bisa melaluinya, semangat Saki". Ucapan Karin terdengan sangat jelas karena jarak mulut Karin dan telinga Sakura yang hanya beberapa senti.

Ino yang melihat kedua sahabatnya berpelukan juga bergabung memeluk keduannya. Saling berbagi rasa, menenangkan hati Sakura yang tak karuan. 15 menit terasa berjalan sangat cepat bagi mereka, hingga pelayan akhirnya memanggil mereka keluar untuk mengikuti acara pernikahan yang segera dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara pernikahan.

Di awal upacara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura dimurnikan oleh pendeta Shinto. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan ritual _san-sankudo_. selama ritual ini Sasuke Sakura bergiliran meminum sake sejenis anggur yang terbuat dari beras yang difermentasi, masing-masing meminum sembilan kali dari tiga cangkir yang disediakan. Saat Sasuke dan Sakura minum sake dari cawan, mereka juga mengucapkan ikrar perkawinannya.

Setelah ikrar perkawinannya keluarga mereka saling berhadapan. Tetapi karena sekarang wali sah Sakura adalah orangtua Sasuke sendiri, jadi yang berhadapan adalah Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Setelah itu anggota keluarga dan kerabat dekat saling bergantian minum sake yang menandakan adanya persatuan dan ikatan dalam pernikahan. Upacara ditutup dengan mengeluarkan sesaji berupa ranting _sasaki_ yang ditujukan kepada dewa Shinto.

Setelah menjalani berbagai ritual-ritual, pada malam harinya, pesta pernikahan yang amat meriahpun digelar. Segala dekorasi, komsumsi, dan jasa pelayanan sudah diatur begitu rapih oleh Ibu. Hidangannya menakjubkan! Makanan Jepang dan Italia dipadukan menjadi satu, karena banyak patner kerja ayah yang berasal dari benua Eropa. _zucchini_ isi dan pasta _tagliolini_ segar dengan _truffle,_  
 _champagne_ dan aneka _canape_ , di antaranya _polenta_ dengan jamur liar dan _prosciutto ham_ dengan _fig,_ _beberapa hidangan Jepang seperti ikan panggang,_ _sushi_ _dan_ _sasami_ _juga ada_ _._ _semua terasa mahal dan berkelas._

 _Sakura menghabiskan banyak waktunya untuk membaur dengan keluarga barunya. Berkenalan dengan paman-pamannya, mengobrol dengan sepupu-sepupu Sasuke, bahkan mendapat sedikit ceramah dari Kakek_ Teyaki dan Nenek Uruchi Uchiha tentang bagamana cara menjadi istri yang baik. Sakura memperhatikan, karena memang ia ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Acara masih berlangsung hingga tengah malam. Sasuke menikmati pesta dengan bersendau gurau bersama sepupunya, Sakura yang tengah duduk di bangku memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia bahagia dengan apa yang miliki saat ini. Keluarga besar Uchiha. Ia sekarang adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha, dan namanya sah berubah menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Hingga ada seorang gadis dibelakang Sakura,

"Hai Sakura!". Seorang gadis menepuk punggung Sakura. Gadis berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx. Dilihat dari ukuran tubuhnya dia seumuran dengan Sakura.

"Oh, Hai, ee…..". Sakura tidak tahu nama gadis yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Aku Uchiha Izumi". Gadis itu duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah kanan Sakura. Menuangkan segelas air putih ke gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. Meneguknya perlahan dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja.

"Jadi, kau menikmati pestanya?". Tanya Izumi.

"Sangat. Ini pesta yang hebat". Sakura tersenyum.

"Um, kau darimana?". Lanjut Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku berasal dari Suna, sama dengan Sasuke, tapi aku harus pindah ke New York untuk belajar, dan Sasuke harus pindah kemari". Jelas Izumi.

" _Souka…._ Jadi kau terbang dari New York kemari?".

"Begitulah. Jika ada waktu, kunjungilah aku di Manhattan, kau akan kuajak berkeliling kota". Ajak Izumi terlihat bersemangat.

"Hm, tentu saja". Sakura tersenyum ke arah Izumi.

"Aku sedikit kaget mendengar kabar bahkan Sasuke akan segera menikah. Kupikir rasa ketertarikan pada perempuan memudar karena terlalu lama tinggal denganku yang tomboi". Izumi menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, lelah dengan apa yang ia lalui seharian ini.

"Hahaha, aku juga tidak pernah berpikir akan benar-benar menikahi laki-laki dingin itu". Sakura tertawa.

"Aku hanya berharap ia tidak menikah dengan orang yang begitu pemalu dan sedikit bicara, hanya membayangkan mereka berkencan saja sulit. Tapi aku senang, dia memilihmu".

"Memilihku?".

"Kau akan tahu nanti". Izumi tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"Jadi, kau akan tinggal berapa hari ini?". Tanya Sakura.

"Oh, aku akan langsung pergi ke Suna dalam beberapa hari".

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Iya, banyak hal yang harus kuurus, tapi sebenarnya aku masih ingin disini dan mengenalmu lebih dekat, aku belum pernah memiliki teman perempuan sebelumnya". izumi memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Eh? Bagaimana dengan teman sekelasmu?" Sakura terkejut.

"Teman-temanku terlalu manja untuk seukuran umur mereka. Pada saat berkemah mereka membiarkanku membangun tenda sendiri, melimpahkan semua tugas mencuci piring, dan tidak mengikuti perlombaan yang melibatkan kontak fisik. Menyebalkan".

"Hahaha, itupun terjadi padaku, tapi aku masih mempunyai sahabat yang berbeda dari anak lain".

"Beruntunglah kau, Sakura".

"Kalau begitu, kuberi nomor ponselku, kirimlah beberapa pesan untukku saat kau bosan".

"Ide bagus". Merekapun saling bertukar nomor ponsel, dan mengobrolkan banyak hal hingga keduanya tidur berhadapan dengan posisi duduk dan kepala mereka yang diletakkan diatas meja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

01.13 AM

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fugaku sibuk mencari-cari Sakura dan keponakannya. Rasa khawatir menyelimuti. Akhirnya dia menemukan mereka yang masih tertidur pulas karena kelelahan.

"Sasuke…. Itachi!" Fugaku memanggil kedua anaknya. Sasuke dan Itachi yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan mendekati ayah mereka.

"Iya Ayah?" Hanya Itachi yang bertanya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam seribu Bahasa.

"Itachi, gendong adik sepupu ini ke kamar Ibumu, dan Sasuke, gendong Sakura ke kamarmu, kupikir kalian juga harus istirahat".

"Oke, Yah!". Jawab Itachi.

"Hn. Iya Ayah". Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala _Bride Style_ ke kamarnya sesuai perintah ayahnya. Hal tidak biasa terjadi pada Sasuke, wajahnya tiba-tiba saja merona. Hanya karena melihat wajah polos Sakura yang sedang tertidur yang kini telah menjadi istrinya. Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya dan menidurkan Sakura di ranjang king sizenya.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai di ruangan kita". Tapi Sakura tidak mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan. Ia masih saja terlelap.

"Oi, Sakura". Sasuke membenahi posisi tidur Sakura yang masih berantakan. Meluruskan kakinya dan melipat tangan Sakura di dada. Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura, menatapnya lembut.

"Sayang, kita sudah di kamar kita". Ucap Sasuke dengan suara lirih. Lalu Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut Sakura yang ada di wajah Sakura, lalu membelai lembut pipinya. Sasuke mendengar Sakura yang mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Sasuke, aku mencintaimu". Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat istrinya.

'Akhirnya kau menjadi milikku, Uchiha Sakura'

Sasuke pergi. Ia mengambil handuk yang ada di lemarinya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan dirinya yang begitu lengket karena keringat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Sakura POV

Aku membuka mata perlahan ketika cahaya dari lampu mengenai wajahku. Aku menyipit dengan sebelah tangan terangkat menutupi wajah, berusaha menghalangi cahaya itu menyentuh mataku. Setelah cukup lama aku mengembalikan nyawaku, kumulai melihat keadaan di sekitarku. Aku sekarang berada di kamar, tapi ini bukan kamarku. Ini, ini kamar Sasuke!

"Bagaimana aku bisa disini?" aku bingung dengan keadaanku sekarang ini.

"Ah, aku mengobrol dengan Izumi sampai ketiduran. Sakura _no baka!_ Bisa-bisanya kau tidur saat mengobrol". Aku menepuk-nepuk jidatku yang dari dulu kusadari begitu lebar.

Tapi tiba-tiba ada suara gagang pintu yang digerakkan. Seseorang akan masuk. Mungkinkah itu Sasuke? Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera kembali ke posisi tidurku dan yaaaaa, pura-pura tidur. Kudengar pintunya terbuka, dan seseorang masuk. Aku tahu itu adalah Sasuke. Aku sedikit mengintip, mataku setengah terbuka. Kulihat dia sedang mengambil pakaian di lemari lalu memakainya.

Sasuke berbalik. Menyadari itu, aku segera memejamkan mata, dan mengandalkan inderaku yang lain untuk mengetahui keadaan sekitar. Aku merasakan ranjang ini sedikit berdecit. Sasuke sudah duduk di tepi ranjang. Sepertinya ia sedang bersiap untuk tidur. Kurasakan selimut yang ada di bawah kakiku terangkat sampai pundak, Sasuke menyelimutiku. Tapi dari goyangan ranjang akibat pergerakan Sasuke, menunjukan bahwa Sasuke turun dari ranjang. Langkahnya tergerak. Kini bisa kurasakan ia berada tepat di depanku, nafasnya, aromanya, dan…. Perasaan hangatnya. Tangan hangatnya membelai pipiku, aku menahan eranganku, tapi rasanya benar-benar nyaman,

"Aku tahu kau sudah bangun, Saki". Aku tersentak kaget. Langsung saja kubuka mataku lebar-lebar dan kudapat Sasuke sedang menyeringai licik melihat tingkahku.

"Hmm… harusnya kau mengikuti beberapa kursus berakting untuk berhasil mengelabuiku". Sasuke masih menatapku dan _stay on_ pada ekspresi menyebalkannya.

"Sasuke! Kau menyebalkan sekali!". Aku bangun dan memukul-mukul dada Sasuke, tapi kusengaja tidak terlalu banyak memberi kekuatan pada tanganku karena memang aku tidak ingin menyakitinya. Hanya untuk menutupi rasa maluku karena harusnya aku tahu bahwa menipu Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal yang sia-sia. Mana mungkin kau bisa mengakali orang dengan nilai Ujian Nasional tertinggi se-Jepang.

"Sudah kusadari sejak awal, tapi setidaknya aku harus membuatmu sedikit bahagia dengan mempercayai aktingmu itu". Sasuke pergi menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah selimut yang masih dilipat dan berhambur menuju sofa.

"Kau mau apa?" tanyaku.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?" Sasuke sudah duduk di atas sofa dan membuka lipatan selimut biru tuanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur di sampingku?" Sasuke terkejut dengan pertanyaanku. Terlihat jelas karena dia tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandangiku dalam-dalam.

"Kupikir kau akan keberatan".

"Kau bahkan belum bertanya".

"Baiklah. Nyonya Uchiha, apa kau keberatan jika aku tidur satu ranjang denganmu?" Sasuke membuang selimutnya lalu duduk dengan wajah yang sedikit serius.

"Mana bisa aku menolak, lagi pula ini juga termasuk keadaan mendesak". Sasuke berhasil membuatku merona. Ia langsung beranjak dari sofa dan menuju sisi lain dari ranjang besar yang sebenarnya adalah milik Sasuke. Sasuke berakhir dalam posisi tidur yang memuggungiku dengan selimut yang sudah menutupi kaki sampai pundaknya.

"Maaf jika ini mengganggumu, tapi kita akan segera pindah dan kau akan punya kamarmu sendiri". Sasuke sedikit bergerak, mencari posisi nyaman untuknya tidur.

"Pindah?".

"Aku tidak mau terus-terusan tinggal dengan ayah dan ibu, kau keberatan?".

"Tidak. Aku senang. Tapi kita akan pindah kemana?".

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan ibu, ada perumahan di dekat sekolah".

" _Souka_ , jadi kita tidak tinggal di apartemen, bagaimana dengan rumahnya?"

"Aku memilih rumah yang sederhana, tidak terlalu besar. Kita bisa bekerjasama membersihkannya tanpa harus menyewa pembantu yang menurutku mengganggu".

"Oke. Aku setuju, sudah lama aku ingin punya rumah yang bisa kurawat sendiri".

"Hn. Aku tahu, tidurlah, ini sudah larut sekali".

"Iya Sasukee, _Oyasumi_ ".

" _Oyasumi_ ".

Percakapan kami malam ini. Aku senang dengan hubungan kami yang tidak terburu-buru. Sasuke tahu aku belum siap dalam beberapa hal sebagai istri, bahkan untuk berada dalam satu kamar terasa amat canggung bagi kami berdua. Tapi suatu hari, aku akan benar-benar berkeluarga dengan Sasuke, seperti yang kalian semua tahu, semua ada waktunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam weaker berbunyi. Menunjukan pukul 05.00 AM

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku menjadi seorang istri. Disampingku ada Sasuke yang masih tertidur memunggungiku. Hari ini aku begitu bersemangat untuk memainkan peranku sebagai seorang istri, entah dari mana perasaan itu datang tapi aku sangat bahagia.

'Yoshh…. Akan kubuatkan sarapan yang enak untuk Sasuke!" ucapku sambil memajukan kepalan tangan kananku ke depan.

"Sarapan tradisional ala Jepang. Sup Miso dengan tahu, ikan panggang, dan telur dadar gulung sepertinya enak, lalu aku akan mengantarnya ke depan pintu, membenahi sedikit dasinya yang terlihat berantakan dan Sasuke akan memberi ciuman."

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa-"

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan jam weaker masih tergelak di sampingnya. Bangun dari tidurnya, Sakura menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah menghilang. Tempat tidur Sasuke sudah kosong, selimut yang digunakan Sasuke sudah tertata rapi diobrak-abrik lagi oleh Sakura karena masih tidak percaya. Sakura kembali mengecek jam weakernya yang ternyata sudah menunjukan pukul 07.32 AM.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa, Gawat! Aku kesiangan!" Teriak Sakura. Sakura berlarian pergi menuju dapur dan meninggalan kamar Sasuke yang berantakan akibat ulahnya. Terngengah-engah. Nafas Sakura yang tidak karuan saat sampai di dapur dan ia hanya menemukan Ibu yang sedang mencuci piring dan Izumi yang sedang memakan sarapannya.

"Wahh, Sakura-chan… _Ohayou_! Kamu telat bangun pagi ini". Ibu Mikoto mengelap tangannya yang basah dan mengampiri Sakura.

"A-anuu… Maafkan aku ibu, a-aku tidak—".

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Pertama pernikahan lalu malam panjang yang kamu lalui. Ibu paham keadaanmu, kamu pasti lelah" Ibu Mikoto mengambil piring kotor yang ada di depan Izumi. Piring yang habis dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Jika kamu mengerti maksudku". Ibu Mikoto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dengan seringaian licik lalu pergi dengan cekikikan. Sakura yang melihat tingkah mertuanya masih terlihat bingung. Ia 100% tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan ibunya.

"Sakura, Sakura…. Kau juga bisa kesiangan juga ya". Ucap Izumi masih menikmati sarapannya.

"Eeee, maafkan aku, sepertinya aku sudah mengatur alarmnya. Oya apa kau melihat Sasuke?"

"Sasuke? Sepertinya dia sudah berangkat kerja".

"Ah? Tidak mungkin". Mendengar ucapan Izumi, Sakura meluncur ke pintu utama dan beruntunglah dia karena Sasuke masih di sana.

"Sasuke! Syukurlah kau masih di sini". Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang masih bersiap untuk bekerja.

" _Yo, ohayou"_ Sasuke mengambil tas kerjanya.

" _Anu, gomene_ ". Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"alarm pagi-pagi berdering. Sarapan seperti apa, ya? Ah, kehidupan setelah menikah. Istriku baik sekali". Sasuke membenahi jasnya yang masih berantakan.

"Anu… a-aku… aku janji besok". Sakura sedikit malu mengetahui Sasuke mendengarkan apa yang ia ucapan pagi tadi.

"Aku bercanda". Sasuke sedikit tertawa.

"Habiskan waktumu untuk berkemas, siang nanti aku akan pulang dan kita akan segera pindah ke rumah baru kita". Sasuke membelai kepala Sakura lembut.

"Oke Sasuke!". Sakura meringis.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu". Sasuke berbalik, dan meraih gagang pintu.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke!" Sebuah suara muncul. Tapi bukan dari Sakura, melainkan Ibu Mikoto. Ibu Mikoto sudah ada di belakang tiang penyangga dari tadi. Lengkap dengan kamera yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Sasuke dan Sakura mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke asal suara itu.

"Apa kalian tidak melupakan suatu hal yang penting?". Ibu Mikoto berjalan menghampiri anak-anaknya.

"Hah?" Sasuke bingung.

"Ciuman pengantin baru saat mau berangkat". Ibu Mikoto mengucapkannya dengan memegang kamera di depan wajahnya, hendak mengabadikan momen kedua anaknya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya dengan kamera di depanku?". Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari gagang pintu dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Maukah kau melakukannya tanpa ada kamera?" Ibu Mikoto menurukan kameranya dan berbalik badan.

"Sudah, berhentilah. Aku akan terlambat bekerja". Sasuke akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ibu Mikoto.

"Sakura, maafkan sikap Sasuke ya…"

"Ah Ibu, tentu saja Sasuke malu, biasanya dia juga tidak begitu". Sakura merona.

"Hahahahaha, aku tahu. Kalau begitu ayo kita sarapan dan nanti Izumi akan membantumu berkemas".

"Tentu. Ayo Ibu…" kedua insan itu pergi dengan bergandengan tangan seperti dua orang sahabat yang sedang menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan mereka bersama-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

11.45 AM

Acara berkemas Sakura hampir selesai. Berkat bantuan Izumi, pekerjaan berat Sakura ini teratasi dengan lancer. Sesekali kedua bercanda dan berbincang-bincang. Lagi-lagi waktu terasa berjalan sangat cepat.

"Sakura, hadiah pernikahanmu dariku akan segera datang". Kata Izumi memasukkan boneka-boneka Sakura ke dalam kotak.

"Hadiah? Kenapa kau repot-repot memberiku hadiah? Bahkan hanya dengan kehadiranmu sudah sangat membantuku".

"Sudahlah, hadiah ini pasti akan sangat menghiburmu".

"Jika aku bertanya apa hadiah itu pasti tidak akan kau jawab. Jadi, ya kutunggu saja ya".

"Yap. Sebentar lagi kok".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

12.13 PM

Ting Tong Ting Tong. Bel pintu berbunyi.

"Iya, sebentar" Sakura sedikit berteriak.

"Mungkinkah hadiah yang dimaksud Izumi?" Sakura bergumam sambal membuka pintu. Dan dilihatnya adalah Jugo, anak buah Sasuke.

"Oh, Jugo. Ada apa?".

"Ini Nyonya, saya mengantar pesanan dari Nona Izumi. Dia bilang ini untuk Anda". Jugo memberikan tas hewan berwarna merah muda kepada Sakura.

"Hm, terima kasih banyak, Jugo". Sakura menerimanya dengan penuh Tanya. Apakah yang pikirkan benar? Izumi memberinya seekor peliharaan.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit pergi dulu, Nyonya". Jugo langsung pergi dengan mobil perusahaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membawa masuk tas situ ke ruang tamu bukanya kamar dan membuka zipper tas tersebut, dan mahkluk terlucu yang pernah Sakura liat keluar perlahan, menampakkan mata birunya yang menakjubkan.

Hewan yang ada di dalam tas Sakura adalah Persia Himalayan. Kucing berhidung pesek, berbulu tebal. Bulunya berwarna putih dengan warna seal point di ekor, wajah dan keempat kakinya. Ukuran kucing tersebut tidak terlalu besar, berarti umur Persia Himalayan itu masih muda. Sakura girang dengan apa yang ia dapat. Siapa sangka orang akan memberikan hewan peliharaan sebagai hadiah pernikahan?

"Izumi-chan!"

"Neee, Sakura….". gelombang suara Izumi terdengar mengeras, Izumi sedang berjalan menuju Sakura. Izumi melihat apa digendong Sakura dan terlihat senang karena Sakura menyukai apa yang ia berikan.

"Jadi, kau sudah dapat hadiahmu?"

"Ehm. Aku menyukainya, terima kasih Izumi!". Sakura memeluk kucingnya yang penurut dan sedikit manja itu.

"Melihat Sasuke yang begitu sibuk bekerja, kupikir kau butuh teman untuk menemanimu di rumah barumu nanti".

"Kau sudah punya nama? Kucing itu perempuan" Izumi duduk di sofa ruang tamu, dekat dengan Sakura.

"Namaaa? Ummm, siapa ya?" Sakura sedikit berpikir.

"Shasa! Nama itu bagus untuknya". Sakura memeluk lagi kucingnya.

"Shasa? Apa artinya?" Tanya Izumi.

"Kucing yang bernama Shasa itu adalah kucing yang bersemangat, menyenangkan, dan kucing yang sangat peduli, pendengar yang baik dan senang ketika kita mengajaknya mengobrol". Sakura mengangkat-angkat Shasa ke atas.

Meoowww… Meow, meeoww (Silakan translate)

"Setuju!". Izumi menepuk tangan sekali.

"Ayo lanjut berkemas, sebentar lagi Sasuke pulang".

"Ayoo!" Sakura bersemangat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

01.12 PM

Mobil Sasuke terdengar memasuki gerbang Mansion Uchiha. Sakura yang mendengarnya segera keluar kamar dan menyambut suaminya.

" _Tadaima_ ". Sasuke masih sambal mengendurkan dasinya yang sedikit mencekik lehernya.

Sakura tanpa berpikir panjang memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dengan tingkah Sakura tapi membalas pelukan istrinya.

"Kenapa? Hn?" Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura yang sudah tumbuh begitu panjang.

"Aku merindukanmu".

"Aku hanya pergi selama 6 jam, Saki".

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya kalau aku merindukanmu?" Sakura cemberut dan mengendurkan pelukannya.

" _Hai, hai…._ " Sasuke kembali mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup dahi Sakura.

"Kau sudah berkemas?".

"Pastinya sudah".

"Setelah ini kita berpamitan dan segera pergi"

"Oke!".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati ya, Nak… Ibu akan sering berkunjung". Mikoto memeluk Sakura dan membelai rambut Sasuke.

"Jika Ibu sering berkunjung itu namanya bukan hidup mandiri". Protes Sasuke.

"Iya iya, Ibu mengerti. Jaga Sakura ya".

"Hn".

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu. Aku akan merindukanmu. Izumi, aku pergi dulu, mampirlah jika kau ada waktu ya?". Ucap Sakura.

"Tenang saja. Aku masih cukup lama di sini". Izumi membuat tanda peace dari tangannya.

"Izumi, aku pergi dulu". Sasuke mengangkat koper terakhir miliknya yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Kalau begitu," Sakura membungkuk 80 derajat dan pergi.

Sasuke dan Sakura masuk mobil milik Sasuke dan meninggalkan Mansion Uchiha yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Meninggalkan tempat penuh kenangan dan pergi menuju tempat baru mereka, masa depan baru mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC-

Lembur lembur…. Ngelembur fict ini dan sekarang jam 00:00… wow! Maaf untuk telat update kilat karena author dalam masa-masa pindah rumah yang memakan banyak waktu dari packing, dan unpacking banyak barang. Gimana chapter ini? Maaf lagi kalo gak puas. Sebenernya author rencananya gak berhenti di situ doang, tapi udah gak sabar buat update dan nanti bingung mau dicut dimana. Oya, ceritanya author ambil dari Drama Jepang Itakiss, ada yang tahu? Untuk versi drakornya Naughty (Playful) Kiss, tapi author mau lebih ke Itakiss karena lebih komplit. Tapi ceritanya author buat versi author sendiri, part itakiss baru author keluarin dichap sebelumnya dan sekarang, untuk chap sebelumnya dari ide author sendiri dan konflik utamanya beda. Maaf ada review yang gak author bales karena ada yang error. Kalo fict ini kurang bagus, maafkanku lagi, ini fict pertamaku dan aku hanya calon anak SMA biasa…. Semoga menghibur ya, trims yang udah sempet PM author, dan lagi-lagi maaf karena error jadi gak bisa bales. Ada beberapa pertanyaan, author bales disini ya,

FianaHyuuga : Hobi author? Baca novel, komik, fanfict, nonton film, webtoon, nggambar, dll XD

Ranichan1307 : Hai! Maaf gak bisa bales langsung, kalo mau kenalan boleh banget ini, add line author devinamiraa_

Bales review—

Mrf's : **Mbak Arsya** jangan kayak artis dong… #yooddd (ada pesan tersirat pada penebalan kata)

DaunIlalangKuning : Hai hai! Salam kenal dari author… kamu nangis? Haduhh, tissue mana tissue… ceritanya happy lagi kok yeeee… maaf ya updatenya telat, author lagi disibukan dengan kehidupan nyata yang author hadapi #ciahh

Kaame Yuu : iya dong, balik lagi ke sifatnya yang dulu, ciee balikan #abaikan x Sasu terlalu malu buat nunjukin sisi manjanya ke Saki ^^

lightflower22 : Sasuke emang penculik, penculik hatinya Sakiii wkwkwk #abaikan, udah update niiiiihh ^^

Younghee Lee : Iya nih, author udah gak sabar untuk ke konfliknya ^^

Haruno Yumi : Yup. Author ambil dari situ, tapi sebenernya di chapter 2/3 ada juga kok hahaha, makasih udah review ^^

* * *

Udah kan? Okeee, see ya in the next chapter

Devi Na Akeyama

23 May 2016


End file.
